That Road Just Keeps Winding
by gothraven89
Summary: Immediately following "A Winding Road Not a Straight Path". Bruce and a pregnant Clark have reconciled, but now they have to navigate the unpredictable ups and downs of imminent parenthood, from mood swings to weird cravings, all the way to burning dirigibles and sore losers. It's never a dull moment for two of the world's finest.


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Batman or Superman characters or comic book series. It is all property of DC and whoever else has legal authority. I am not making any kind of profit from this writing; it is all for fun and freedom of expression.

.

Warning: Apologies in advance if anyone seems OOC

Immediately follows _A Winding Road Not a Straight Path_

.

That Road Just Keeps Winding

.

Bruce hid a small smile behind his fingers as he watched Clark. The two of them were currently sitting at the small table Clark kept in the kitchen area in his private chambers here at the Fortress. It was morning over the Arctic, and the man who was Batman was quietly admiring the man who was Superman as the Kryptonian was tucking into his breakfast with gusto.

Yesterday had been a whirlwind of revelations and reunions. Damian had ducked school and come to the Fortress seeking out clues as to where Clark Kent, who had been in hiding for the past two months, could possibly be. Instead of clues, Damian had found Clark himself, miserable and in the grip of debilitating morning sickness. The young boy had confronted Clark, had demanded answers and had received them.

Clark had revealed to Damian that he was somehow pregnant with Bruce's child, that Bruce's unthinking words of rejection and his own fear had driven him into hiding with just a threadbare explanation that really hadn't explained anything. He had told Damian the truth, from the pregnancy all the way to the fact that he still loved Damian's father, that he loved Damian himself. After that Damian had served as the catalyst for getting Bruce and the rest of the family to the Fortress, where Clark had revealed the truth and gone through many confrontations.

But above all, each and every person in Bruce Wayne's family had accepted the child currently growing in Clark's womb, the newest member of the Bat Family.

They had all spent some time together, enjoying dinner and catching up. Clark setting himself on the path to reconciling with Bruce's children and his surrogate father figure. Once Bruce had sent his family home, he and Clark had finally confronted each other. They had spent much of the night talking, explaining, apologizing and of course, reconciling in an intimate fashion.

Now was the morning after, and unlike yesterday with all of its chaos and emotional upheaval, it was hallowed in its quietness. Peaceful and above all else, laced with excitement.

Clark had been particularly pleased because unlike the other mornings he had had here at the Fortress, today did not involve him paying homage to the crystal and K-metal throne while in the throws of his debilitating and highly corrosive morning sickness. Today he felt fantastic, if he were to be completely honest.

Bruce continued to smile as he watched Clark eat his chocolate chip waffles with enjoyment. Yesterday the Kryptonian had been so sad and sickly looking, his face pale and his eyes sunken. Now though, on this new morning, he was the Clark Bruce remembered, and had yearned for these last couple of months.

His eyes were bright, he had combed his hair to tame his dark curls somewhat, the dark circles under his eyes had basically vanished overnight, and he had this glow about him.

" You gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna eat your breakfast before it gets cold?" Clark asked nonchalantly as he looked up from his own food and pinned Bruce with a warm look.

" I just might go with that first option." Bruce said as he blatantly wracked his hungry gaze over Clark.

Bruce had been the first to wake up this morning, his relief and happiness to wake up in a tangle of limbs with Clark had been indescribable. It hadn't all been some drunken dream, they were actually here and together, it as all real. He had promptly gone about kissing and caressing Clark back into wakefulness, feeling for himself just how real everything was. Clark had wholeheartedly surrendered himself to Bruce's ministrations, until the needs of his body made themselves known. Clark had reluctantly untangled himself from Bruce and then dragged the grumbling vigilante off to the bathroom where they could take care of their morning ablutions. It had all culminated in the two of them sharing a sensuous morning bath in the deep pool Clark kept in the Fortress bathroom. The water was pure melted Arctic ice that had naturally occurring minerals in it. They could have spent all day in there but there were a few promises Clark had made to Bruce that he fully intended to keep.

They had reluctantly dragged themselves out of the bath and Clark had loaned Bruce a t-shirt and sweatpants so that he did have to don his Batman regalia so early in the morning. Now here they were eating breakfast together, or more accurately, Clark inhaling his chocolate chip waffles while Bruce was letting his egg white omelette with green peppers and provolone cheese grew cold.

" I won't move an inch to go to the med bay unless that plate is spotless Mr. Wayne." Clark said as he pointed a stern fork at Bruce.

Frowning slightly for a moment and knowing that Clark wasn't playing around, Bruce reluctantly tore his eyes away from his handsome Kryptonian and picked up his own utensils.

" You drive a hard bargain Mr. Kent." He grumbled before Bruce made an exaggerated showing of cutting up his omelette and placing a few bits in his mouth, sending Clark a deadpan look as he chewed.

There was a beat of silence, and then Clark rolled his eyes and laughed heartily. Bruce smiled too, and started eating his omelette with some actual enthusiasm. It may not have been Alfred's exquisite cooking, but the omelette actually did taste pretty fantastic. Clark was still chuckling as he went back to polishing off his stack of waffles with some mixed fruit on the side. The pair ate in companionable silence until Bruce's plate was indeed spotless and so was Clark's. Clark used a burst of his superhuman speed to clear the table and wash all the dishes before he eagerly joined Bruce.

" You ready to see SuperBat baby with your own two eyes?" Clark asked with a smile, feeling warmth rise up inside him and his eyes burn a little as he watched Bruce duck his head and nod wordlessly, a shy smile playing on his lips.

With his smile softening into something quieter, Clark gestured from Bruce to follow him. Together the pair made their way out of Clark's pseudo apartment and down the corridor through the animal sanctuary. As they walked past the floor to ceiling glass walls, many of the denizens of the sanctuary came forward to greet Clark upon seeing him, including Christina the last dodo bird. Bruce found himself admiring Clark again as he watched the Kryptonian chuckle and press his hand up against the glass, quietly saying hello or properly scolding some of the more mischievous creatures.

Once Clark said his goodbyes to his many friends at the sanctuary, he and Bruce made quick work of getting to the medical bay, where Kelex was waiting for them.

" Is everything prepped and ready?" Clark asked to the robot.

" Yes Kal-El. The examination bed has been prepared and all monitoring and scanning equipment is functioning at optimal levels. Everything is ready for your check up and scan." Kelex replied.

"Thank you Kelex." Clark said with a smile before he gestured for Bruce to follow him over to the examination bed.

" You're welcome Kal-El." Kelex replied before floating near the examination bed and hovering nearby to render any assistance if need be.

" Alright Bruce, the machines are gonna scan mine and the baby's vitals first and then they'll put up a projection for us to see him, okay?" Clark explained.

" Okay." Bruce said quietly, feeling anxious as he watched Clark effortlessly climb onto the examination bed, which basically looked like a metallic cradle with soft, bioluminescent padding on the inside.

Clark laid down and took a deep breath and then spoke.

" Computer, commence scan of vitals, give me the full work up." Clark ordered.

" Commencing biomedical scan." Came a detached male voice.

The bed promptly lit up and a pair of gleaming robotic arms unfolded from its sides and opaque blue lights came on at their very ends. Bruce watched with bated breath as the two arms situated themselves above Clark and started running their beams of blue light over him, one arm starting at the top of Clark's head while the other started from the bottoms of his toes. Clark turned his head to look at Bruce, sending the man a reassuring look as he was scanned. It worked to held but Bruce more at ease. Logically he knew that everything was alright, that Clark was fine and that he'd probably gotten scanned like this dozens of times over these past few months. Emotionally, Bruce couldn't help but still worry.

As any expectant father would.

The full body scan took about ten minutes and once the two arms ended up meeting at the center of Clark's body, they beeped and then simply turned off their beams of light and retracted. There was a beat where everything was still and a soft wiring noice emanated from the bed as the information from the scan was processed. A couple of seconds later, holographic images of Clark's body along with the tiny objection of the baby within Clark's image were projected above Clark in that same opaque blue with green and yellow Kryptonain writings listed along the sides as the neutral male voice sounded and began listing all of Clark's bodily functions culminating in an over all report.

" Subject One had shown significant improvement to overall health. Blood pressure and respiration have returned to normal parameters and stress levels have been reduced by 60%. Overall assessment, Subject One had returned to pique biological conditions."

Clark smiled and sighed. He knew that his self-imposed exile had been eating at him, the separation from Bruce taking a physical toll on him along with an emotional one. He turned his gaze to Bruce and saw the quietly guilty expression on his face. Clark reached out his hand to Bruce in silent invitation. Bruce sent Clark a quiet, warm look before he wordlessly reached out and took the offered hand, giving it a firm squeeze. They shared a quiet look before Clark turned his attention back to the rest of the medical report.

" Computer what is the status of Subject two?" He asked, eager for him and Bruce to know.

" Overall health of Subject Two is stable and within normal parameters of Kryptonian male pregnancy. Fetal heart rate is at 160 beats per minute. Facial features have begun development, along with outer appendages. Fetal cartilage is currently at 40% transition to bone. No abnormalities, infections, or distress detected." The Computer answered.

" Good." Bruce whispered to himself with his eyes riveted to the holographic stats on display, Clark catching it with his hearing anyway and smiling crookedly before he squeezed Bruce's hand again to get his attention.

Bruce tore his eyes away from the holograms and looked to Clark in askance.

" You ready for the main event B?" Clark asked with a brilliant smile.

Bruce needed to clear his throat for a second before he nodded.

" Very much Boy Scout." He answered.

Without taking his eyes off of Bruce, Clark spoke.

" Computer, please show us the baby." He ordered.

" Acknowledged, commencing ultrasound projection." The computer said before falling silent.

The two arms from earlier unfolded back out and this time they met over the center of Clark's stomach, clicking together at the end and gently shining a golden-white light over the whole of the Kryptonian's pregnant belly. A few moments later, a new hologram emerged and floated above Bruce and Clark.

The moment the image became clear, the breath left Bruce's body.

" Oh my God." He whispered as he finally laid eyes on his and Clark's child for the very first time.

The image before Bruce and Clark was of what could best be described as a squished looking lima bean, a big head with a tiny body curving inward. Tiny little hands and feet protruded from it while there were two large black spots on its head, its still developing eyes. Its skin was transparent to where they could make to its tiny little heart beating away as it floated. Bruce could also make out the tiny umbilical cord through which the fetus was getting its sustenance from Clark. It was this strange, alien looking thing.

It was one of the most beautiful things Bruce had ever seen in his entire life.

Bruce let out a shaky breath, his eyes shining, mesmerized by the sight of the baby that he and Clark had made. With mind a little gobsmacked, Bruce just blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

" He's really lumpy looking."

There was a beat of stunned silence and then Bruce turned his gaze sharply to Clark, opening his mouth to apologize profusely for basically insulting their unborn child, but he stopped when he saw the grin that quickly spread across Clark's face.

" I know right? I mean don't get me wrong, I lost my heart to him the moment I found out about him, but honestly, he looked like a little deformed kidney bean last month and now he looks like a half-baked lizard alien surrounded by a failed attempt to poach an egg." Clark said with a giggle.

Bruce blinked at Clark owlishly for a moment and then he felt his own face split into a wide grin. Bruce started chuckling without shame as a still grinning Clark brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Bruce's. The couple shared a good laugh at their unborn child's expense before Bruce suddenly leaned in and kissed Clark deeply. Clark let out a muffled chuckle against Bruce's lips that ended in a sigh as he kissed the other man back. When they pulled away, Bruce pressed his forehead to Clark's, using his free hand to reach up and cup the Kryptonian's cheek as he spoke.

" He may be weird looking, but he's the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." Bruce said softly.

He watched as Clark blinked rapidly and let out a shaky breath before he nodded in agreement.

" Yeah." He said quietly as he and Bruce both turned their gaze to the golden glowing hologram of their baby.

" He really is something else."

 ** _A little while afterwards back in Clark's private chambers..._**

" That's all you brought with you Clark?" Bruce asked as he watched Clark stuff his last shirt into a slightly worn dark blue duffle bag.

True to his promise to Bruce, after they had shared that special moment of Bruce seeing his baby for the first time, and making out blatantly in the med bay to celebrate, Clark had led Bruce back to his private chambers where they had both set about getting ready to head back to Wayne Manor.

The pair were currently standing in Clark's bedroom area, Bruce looping his utility belt around his waist and buckling it into place, the final touch to his full Batman regalia. He left his cowl off as he gazed at Clark.

Clark, who was now dressed in a simple pair of jeans and one of his favorite red and blue plaid button-up shirts, looked up at Bruce and sent him a slightly sheepish look as he zipped the bag up.

" I didn't really need to bring much with me. After I took myr leave of absence from the Daily Planet, I stopped by my apartment and just packed the essentials. If I needed anything else I could just use the fabricators here." Clark explained.

 _" You aren't going to want for anything from now on if I have anything to do with it."_ Bruce thought to himself as he nodded to Clark.

" Hey B, before we leave we gotta pick up a couple of things that I've had the bots working on." Clark said as he shouldered his duffle bag, sending Bruce a look when the Dark Knight of Gotham tried to take said bag from him.

Bruce deflated and nodded his defeat before he spoke.

" What have they been working on Clark?" He asked curiously as he and Clark headed out of Clark's personal chambers, the lights shutting off after the doors had shut behind them.

"Oh it's just a little something that I think you're really gonna like." Clark said as he sent Bruce a secretive smile.

With his interest piqued, Bruce followed Clark as the Kryptonian led them down one of the adjacent corridors to the engineering workroom situated below the main entrance chamber of the Fortress.

When they reached the workroom, they were greeted with a flurry of activity. The many robots were milling around the room, carrying out various tasks. In one corner of the chamber, a pair of robots were tinkering with a new version of the space suit Clark wore for deep space missions. In another corner four robots were repairing one of the fabricating machines. In the center of the room three robots where welding together what looked like a new locking mechanism for one of the smaller doors of the Fortress, and in a little alcove by the entrance, a single robot was hard a work repainting a life size statue of Diana, no doubt from the special chess set Clark had of the members of the Justice League and some of their famous arch-nemeses. Bruce followed as Clark led him past all of the activity to a section of the chamber that appeared to be where all of the finished assignments were stored. They came to stand before a simple metal table on top of which was an unassuming looking briefcase sized metal box.

Bruce noticed that the box appeared to be made of the same otherworldly metal as the examination bed Clark had laid in this morning and received his scan, and his sonogram.

" Here, let me show you." Clark said with an eager smile at Bruce's wordless look of askance.

Clark reached out and pressed a small button on the side of the box and it beeped softly as he came to life. Bruce watched on, fascinated as the box neatly unfolded to reveal a screen and a wand-like instrument.

" It's a portable version of the medical scanners. You've fabricated it so that we won't have to come all the way up here all the time whenever you need a scan or a sonogram." Bruce deduced.

" Yeah, I designed it about a week after I started staying here. The robots have been working on it for weeks. Figured that at some point I would have to leave the Fortress and get back to living, so I may as well keep a portable monitoring machine with me. Kelex told me it was finished yesterday morning. Of course Damian showed up and I forgot about the whole thing until we had our sonogram this morning." Clark said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Clamping down on the many powerful emotions rising up inside him, Bruce just nodded and smiled at Clark quietly as he spoke.

" Well, pack it up because you're days of staying here alone are done." Bruce declared.

Clark ducked his head to hide his own emotions, smiling and nodding shyly before he pressed the button on the device again and it folded back up into box. Bruce reached out before Clark could say anything and picked it up by the handle. Now he was the one sending Clark a warm, but no nonsense look. Clark huffed and then nodded.

Sharing a smile, the expectant parents headed out of the workroom, bidding farewell to Clark's robots who continued their diligent works.

Soon Bruce and Clark found themselves standing on the zeta beam pad. They said their goodbyes to Kelex and then stepped onto the pad. Clark was about to activate the beam when Bruce wordlessly reached out and took one of his hands into his own. Clark turned and smiled at Bruce, who steadfastly just looked straight ahead. They squeezed each other's hands as Clark pressed the button the the panel attached to the pad. Seconds later they were surrounded by the warm, pulsating white light of the zeta beam as it transported them away from the Fortress.

A few moments later, they were materializing on the zeta pad that Bruce kept in the Bat Cave. Once his vision cleared, Bruce led Clark off the pad, holding back a smile at the way Clark was looking every which way, taking the place in.

" I missed this place." Clark said as he smiled up at the giant T-Rex and the equally giant penny.

" You wouldn't have had to miss anything if you had stayed." Bruce said sternly, but not unkindly.

Clark sighed and nodded in agreement as they walked across the bridge to where the Batcomputer stood.

" I'm just gonna go change. Stay here and we'll go up to the manor together, alright?" Bruce asked as he set the portable scanner down on the seat of the custom built chair Bruce kept with the Batcomputer.

" Sure thing B." Clark said before he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Bruce's lips.

Bruce accepted the gesture and kissed Clark back, cupping his cheek for a moment before he drew back.

" Don't go anywhere." Bruce said jokingly, but Clark saw right through it and he didn't even need his x-ray vision.

" I won't I promise, besides, I gotta say hi to Batcow over there." Clark said with a grin as he pointed to said extraordinary bovine who was currently munching away on hay and alfalfa in her corral.

Bruce snorted a little at that but nodded.

" Yeah, I bet she's still a little upset with you too, so you might as well go and make up with her Boy Scout." Bruce teased, earning a hearty chuckle from Clark as he leaned in again and pressed a kiss to the corner of Bruce's lips before he smoothly took to the air and floated over to Batcow, landing in her corral.

Bruce watched on with a small chuckle as Batcow let out a small moo before promptly turning her back to Clark and holding her head with her snout pointed up haughtily.

" I know your mad at me for leaving without word, m'sorry sweetie." Clark said with a sad smile.

Batcow let out a small, unhappy rumble.

" Aww c'mon Batcow, lemme make it up to you." Clark said he reached out and stroked Batcow's flank.

With a small huff, Batcow finally turned around and eyed Clark curiously with her expressive eyes.

" Hi bovine buddy." Clark said as he leaned down and lovingly took Batcow's face into his hands and stroked her cheeks, and over the bat shaped marking she had over her eyes.

" Moo." Batcow replied, her eyes fluttering at Clark's touch.

" I missed you girl." Clark said quietly before he smiled and stood up so that Batcow was facing his stomach.

" There's someone really special I'd like you to meet." Clark said as he gestured to his stomach.

Bruce watched on, silently amazed as Batcow curiously sniffed at Clark's stomach, then blinked for a moment and then let out this loud, trumpeting bugle before proceeding to nuzzle and lick at Clark's shirt covered bump. Clark let out a slightly watery laugh as he petted Batcow's head and neck. He figured that an animal could sense the change in his body without any need for a scanner or a test. He was gladdened beyond words by Batcow's reaction. Clark looked up and across the cave, his eyes seeking out Bruce. The bright, happy grin he sent Bruce's way actually made the vigilante want to just rush over to Clark and kiss him senseless, but Bruce refrained. There would be time for that later.

With a nod of acknowledgement, Bruce turned and left Clark to Batcow's affections and ducked away into the locker room that was in a caved out chamber behind the Batcomputer. Bruce made quickly work of divesting himself of his other persona, pushing the cowl off his face and pulling off his gloves and spiked gauntlets. Layer by layer he placed Batman back on the automated mannequin. Once everything was off, Bruce placed his palm on the panel on the wall and the mannequin retreated inside. The suit would glide away and reappear in its glass case beside the other iterations of the the Batsuit that had come before. After that, Bruce quickly dressed in a pair of black slacks and a simple, gray button up shirt. He made his way back outside and picked up the portable scanner from where he had set it down before making his way over to Clark, who was feeding Batcow a handful of alfalfa.

" Hey." Clark said with a smile as Batcow chomped up the last of the leafy plants he had been holding out to her.

" Hey, let's head on up to the Manor, we shouldn't keep Alfred waiting." Bruce said, taking a moment to pat Batcow's neck before he gestured for Clark to head for the staircase.

Clark nodded and gave Batcow's cheek a final rub before he and Bruce walked side by side up the stone stairs that let to Wayne manor. Bruce stepped forward when they reached the top and pressed the button that would open the false door hidden behind the grandfather clock Bruce kept in his private study. Once the door was open Bruce gestured for Clark to step through first before following him. The pair stood in Bruce's private study, which had belonged to his father Thomas before him.

Clark didn't have much time to look around before the doors to the study were opening to reveal Alfred Pennyworth, in al his immaculate and proper glory.

" Welcome back to the manor Master Bruce, I am most pleased to see you have brought our wayward Master Clark back with you." The butler said as he made his way over to them.

" Morning Alfred." Clark said with a faint flush to his cheeks.

" Hey Alfred. Everything go smoothly this morning?" Bruce asked as he and Clark followed the wise butler out of the study.

" Oh yes, after we returned from the Fortress of Solitude, Master Damian endured a bit of prodding from his siblings regarding the circumstances of the obvious shift we all observed in his relationship with Master Clark, but unsurprisingly, the young master stayed mum and divulged nothing. Afterwards, Masters Dick and Jason took their leave while I sent Masters Damian, Tim, and Miss Cassandra straight off to bed." Alfred explained as Bruce pointed to the family room and Alfred nodded before leading them to said room.

" Breakfast this morning was surprisingly uncomplicated with even the arguments being mundane rather than the usual volatile affair. Master Tim and Miss Cassandra were dropped off at their high schools with no problem, but I was extra vigilant today with Master Damian and went so far as to walk him straight to the door of his classroom to avoid a repeat of yesterdays clandestine escape." Alfred reported matter of factly.

Bruce huffed while Clark flat out laughed.

" How did he take it Alfred?" A chuckling Clark asked as Alfred opened the door to the family room and held it for them to step through.

" Surprisingly well, he only scowled minutely and he even put up no fuss when his teacher Mrs. Jennings informed him ahead of class that he would have to serve lunch time detention for his act of cutting class." Alfred replied.

Bruce and Clark shared another laugh as they sat down on the large, plush sofa.

" In all honesty, while it pleases me greatly to see you both returned, I was not expecting the both of you back to the Manor so quickly." Alfred said as he stood beside the arm of the sofa and looked between Bruce and Clark.

" Last night before we went to sleep, Bruce declared that my exile to the Fortress was over. He made me promise that after breakfast I'd show him the baby, and then pack up whatever I needed from the Fortress and come straight here, no ifs, ands, or buts." Clark said as he quirked his brow at Bruce.

" My word, you saw the newest member of the Wayne family then Master Bruce?" Alfred asked with interest.

" Yes Alfred, and it was equal parts the most wonderful and the strangest thing I have ever seen." Bruce said as he shared a humorous look with Clark who chuckled softly.

Alfred allowed himself a small quirk of his own lips before he spoke.

" I don't suppose either of you happened to bring back some pictures of baby Kent-Wayne by chance?" He asked casually, though his weathered eyes held a blatant eagerness that had both Bruce and Clark's smiles widening.

" I'll do you one better Alfred." Clark said before he turned to Bruce.

" B, could you hand me the scanner please?" He asked as he gestured to the portable scanner Bruce had set down on the floor by his feet.

Curious himself, Bruce picked up the otherworldly metal box and handed it to Clark. He and Alfred watched on curiously as Clark set the box down on his lap and then pressed on the side of it to reveal a hidden compartment. Clark then pulled out an octagonal device the size of a hand-held mirror and held it up for Bruce and Alfred to see.

" This is a little something else I asked the bots to work on along with the portable scanner." Clark explained as he pressed a small blue button on the side of the device with his thumb.

Bruce and Alfred's eyes grew wide as they watched the surface of the device glow with a soft golden yellow light, just like the medical bed's sonogram mode. Then the device projected a golden image for Bruce and Alfred to see.

The baby, in all his lumpy glory.

" Oh, my goodness." Alfred said softly, his expression utterly stunned while Bruce had a slow, full grin spreading across his face as he beheld the beloved image of his unborn child once more.

Clark smiled softly as he observed Alfred.

" Well, here he is Alfred, what do you think?" Clark asked.

He and Bruce both watched as the normally infallible Alfred blinked his eyes rapidly and swallowed with a bit of difficulty before he finally spoke.

" I think he or she is absolutely marvelous, despite honestly looking only halfway to being human. It is the early stages after all, and not the often romanticized image everyone assumes." Alfred quipped as he composed himself and gazed warmly at Clark.

" Thank you for sharing this with me Master Clark." He said earnestly.

" I actually had this made with you guys in mind Alfred, this way you can see you grandchild whenever you want." Clark said as he deactivated the device and held it out to Bruce's father figure.

Alfred looked stunned, while Bruce had to clench his jaw and fight back the powerful emotions Clark's loving gesture brought up within him.

" Master Clark I... I don't quite know what to say." Alfred said haltingly as he accepted Clark's gift and stared at it with reverence.

Clark nodded before he reached into the scanner's box again and pulled out an identical octagonal device, holding it out to Bruce who accepted it wordlessly with a stunned expression painted across his face.

" This one's for you. I only have one more left, it's for my Ma and Pa, but I'll call the boys back at the Fortress and have them make a few more of these, in case any of the Bat kids want one. And the best thing is, these things are linked to the main box so whenever I get scanned or have more sonograms, these mini projectors will automatically update the information, so you guys can see the baby's most current state whenever you want. It can also rewind to my very first sonogram so you guys can see the full progression and-" Clark was cut off in his explanation as he found himself pulled into a tight, but gentle embrace.

Clark quickly set the scanner box down on the floor and wrapped his arms around Bruce, smiling as he felt Bruce kiss the side of his neck and then bury his face against it.

" You're making it really hard for me to stay mad at you Clark Kent." Bruce said, his voice muffled.

" Well, I gotta pull out all the stops to make up for causing you guys so much trouble Bruce Wayne." Clark said shakily as he pressed a kiss to Bruce's shoulder and then looked over his own to send Alfred a crooked little smile.

Feeling a staggering bit overwhelmed himself, Alfred eyed the mini projector he was still holding before he quickly pocketed the device and spoke.

" I should get back to the chores, unlike Master Clark's wonderful gift, this manor doesn't take care of its own upkeep automatically. I shall leave you two to get settled. Please inform me of what you would like for the afternoon meal when you have a moment."

Alfred then picked up Clark's duffel bag before the Kryptonian could stop him.

" I shall have your clothes laundered and pressed , and place the rest of your belongings in Master Bruce's room." Alfred said simply.

Clark could only nod while Bruce sent a warm look his surrogate father's way over Clark's shoulder. With a sharp nod, Alfred made a hasty exit, leaving the expectant parents to each other. Bruce and Clark held each other for a few moments longer before they drew back and just started talking quietly. Clark paused when he saw a sleek black body enter the room.

It was Alfred Pennyworth the Cat.

" Hey Alfred." Clark said with a smile.

The cat stared at them with his big, yellow eyes before letting out a small, unhappy hiss and making a quick exit with his long tail tucked instead of held straight, a clear sign of his displeasure.

" Oh." Clark sighed with an unsurprised smile while Bruce squeezed the back of his neck in reassurance.

" Looks like the other Alfred's a little annoyed with you, and I am pretty sure Titus will be a little cross with you too." Bruce said knowingly.

" Yeah, I figured." Clark said with a sigh of his own.

His departure hadn't just hurt the human members of Bruce's family. It did gladden Clark to know that he had actually mattered to the four legged members of said family as well.

" I'll give them their space and make nice eventually, I'm not leaving again Bruce." Clark said as he gave Bruce a serious look.

" I swore it."

Bruce nodded, feeling relief and reassurance course through him before he wordlessly lifted the octagonal device he was still holding and turned it on. He and Clark both took a moment to once again admire the image of their offspring. As they gazed at the image, Bruce's other hand came to settle over Clark's belly. Clark sighed, feeling more relaxed and safe than he had felt in a really long time.

A little while later Bruce was taking Clark upstairs so he could freshen up before lunch and sure enough, they ran into Titus the Bat-Hound. True to Bruce's prediction, the dog was pretty cross with the newly returned Kryptonian as well. While Titus had greeted Bruce warmly and allowed himself to be petted, he had growled at Clark and glared bitterly at the Kryptonian before letting out a loud, horrendous yowl and stomping away.

" I'm so sorry boy." Clark had said sadly, watching as Titus had paused to look back at him over his shoulder with suddenly doleful amber eyes, the elegant black German Shepard/Great Dane mix letting out a soft melancholy whine before all but fleeing.

Bruce had wrapped his arm around a quietly desolate Clark, reassuring him that both Titus and Alfred would come around eventually before taking Clark upstairs.

Now they were just lounging around on Bruce's bed, watching a rerun of The Grey Ghost tv show with Clark tucked under Bruce's arm.

" I should call my Ma and Pa, let them know that I am here now." Clark said quietly without looking away from the TV.

" Mmm. Did you call them while you were at the Fortress?" Bruce asked in turn.

" Yeah, I've been calling them every week just to let them know that I'm okay, just indisposed. They kept asking me why I had disappeared, why I hadn't been by to see them." Clark answered.

" Would you like me to take you home to Smallville?" Bruce asked as he looked down at Clark.

Clark looked up at Bruce and sent him a look of gratitude before he nodded with over-bright eyes.

" I was planning to go to them after I got through my first trimester. I mean, I read that the first trimester is the most dangerous stage, that most miscarriages happen before the first 13 weeks are up so I just... I was going to wait it out, I didn't want to give anyone else but you the news so early, get everyone all excited and happy, only for it to all come crashing down if God forbid the worst happened. But I don't think I could forgive myself if I didn't share this with my Ma and Pa now, now that I have you back B." Clark said softly with dull fear in his blue eyes.

Bruce felt a chill go through him at the very thought of something like that happening. A normal pregnancy was already a touchy, unpredictable thing, but Clark was going through a Kryptonian male pregnancy and he was carrying a child who was half-Kryptonian, and half-human, so the regular risks had been blown clean out of the water and other risked were left terrifyingly unknown. Bruce nodded before he tightened the arm he had around Clark and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the other man's forehead before murmuring against it.

" I'll make the arrangements and we'll all go see Johnathan and Martha anytime you want. As for the League, let's wait until the end of the month to tell them, by then the percentage of danger will have decreased a great deal. My number one priority is to keep you and all of our family safe Clark." Bruce declared softly.

Clark smiled a little brokenly up at Bruce before he tucked his head under the other man's chin, letting out a shaky breath as he wrapped his arm around Bruce's ribcage.

" I am still so scared B." Clark whispered.

Taking in a deep breath through his nostrils, Bruce reached up with his other hand and cupped Clark's cheek.

" I know, but you're supposed to be the perpetually hopeful one between us, so don't despair now. Everything's gonna be okay Clark." Bruce assured.

Clark let out a watery little huff but nodded against Bruce's collar bone as he held on tight. Bruce did the same, just holding on tight to the man he had regained.

About twenty minutes later, Bruce and Clark headed down to the kitchen where Alfred was waiting for them with lunch ready. Bruce had asked for a simple roast beef sandwich while Clark, after some cajoling, had asked for a simple veggie wrap with some spicy mayo, These were to be accompanied by a greek salad and Bruce's choice of ice tea and Clark's choice of apple juice. Alfred had nodded and gone at it with the best. The dreamy smile Clark had leveled Alfred's way after taking a bite out of his wrap had secretly pleased the butler beyond measure.

" So what's for dinner Alfred?" Clark asked as he and Bruce enjoyed their lunch.

" Well, since it is Wednesday I will be serving Master Bruce chicken Mulligatawny soup he is quite fond of with some garlic bread to go with it. Ms. Cassandra and Master Tim will be having roasted chicken with rosemary and thyme over white rice, and Master Damian shall be having vegetable stir fry with brown rice. Should Masters Dick and Jason opt to join us this evening then I shall have chicken parmesan and spaghetti prepared for Master Dick and a steak for Master Jason. So Master Clark, what is your preference?" Alfred asked.

Clark just blinked owlishly at Alfred, wondering how someone could cook that many different items for that many people in a single night without superpowers. But Clark remembered that this was Alfred Pennyworth, it could be said that his superpowers were that he always managed to get things done come hell or high water.

" Umm, well I... If it's not too much trouble, may I have some spicy chicken wings please?" Clark asked with a faint blush to his cheeks.

Alfred's brow knitted together minutely for a moment, eying Clark pointedly before he nodded.

" Of course Master Clark, think nothing of it."

With that Alfred took his leave and left Bruce and Clark to their lunch. As they ate, Bruce smiled as he watched Clark thoroughly enjoy his veggie wrap.

" The food fabricators at the Fortress are great, but nothing beats my Ma or Alfred." Clark said with a grin.

Bruce nodded and then wordlessly reached out, using his thumb to wipe away the bit of spicy mayo that clung. to the corner of Clark's mouth. Clark smiled at Bruce's gesture before his eyes turned mischievous. Bruce felt something hot and possessive uncurl at the bottom of his stomach as Clark grabbed his retreating hand and licked the spicy mayo off his thumb with a suggestive look on his face.

 _" Oh you indecent outworlder."_ Bruce thought as he forced himself to just give Clark a look of promise and then go back to somehow finishing his sandwich.

Once they were finished with lunch, Bruce suggested that Clark call his parents and let them know that he was safe, while he would head downstairs to get some regular Wayne Corp paper work done. Tim, Cassandra, and Damian would be home in a couple more hours so he might as well be the responsible CEO for once and stay on top of things. He also wanted to afford the one carrying his child a little privacy.

Clark did gather his courage and make that call to his parents on his regular cellphone. Martha had been the one to answer and Clark had smiled despite his nerves when he heard her yelling for Johnathan to come quickly so they could both hear from him. They chastised him thoroughly for his absence but relented when he told them that there had been a very good reason why he hadn't been by to see them, and that he and Bruce would be coming to finally see them very soon, with all of the kids if he and Bruce could manage it. He promised he would explain everything.

Ma and Pa Kent had been elated by this, and expressed their eagerness to see their son, Bruce, and their pseudo-grandchildren. As he hung up the phone, Clark felt his eagerness war with trepidation as he realized that he would be revealing to his Ma and Pa their completely unexpected sixth grandchild in a few days.

 ** _A couple of hours later..._**

Clark was halfway down the main stairs when the front doors of the manor opened and Cassandra, Tim, and Damian walked in with Alfred following close behind.

Everyone froze for second when Bruce's three children caught sight of Clark on the stairs, but the impasse did not last long as Clark's face broke out into a wide grin.

" Welcome home you guys." He called as he seamlessly floated up off the stairs and down to the main floor. " Big Blue!" Cassandra exclaimed as she rushed forward with Tim close behind. Damian followed them at a more sedate pace in an effort to conceal his own quiet elation at seeing Clark here at the manor.

Cassandra and Tim both gave Clark sideways hugs while gently touching his stomach which was well hidden by his loose button up shirt. Clark smiled as he wrapped an arm around each of them. Clark looked up as Damian approached. The eleven year old didn't rush forward and hug Clark like his siblings had done. Instead he simply came to stand close and spoke.

" I see that you and father have wisely chosen to return to the manor sooner than anticipated, we weren't expecting you for several days." The boy said neutrally.

" Yeah, you're father wanted us to return here as soon as possible and I agreed with him whole heartedly." Clark said with a warm smile sent Damian's way.

Damian nodded and looked away, feeling his face heat up a little at the warmth Clark was directing his way. He had only just learned yesterday of how deeply Clark cared about him, so the boy was still a bit overwhelmed and unsure as to how to process it. Clark seemed to sense this and quickly changed the subject.

" So how was school today?" Clark asked as he and the kids headed over to the small sitting area by the grand fire place. Cassandra and Tim started talking animatedly at the same time and Damian just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Alfred ducked away into the kitchen to prepare a light snack for all of them.

Titus and Alfred both came out to greet the children, but ignored Clark. Clark for his part took it in stride, knowing that he'd just have to earn by the trust of the dog and the cat.

A few minutes later Bruce emerged from his study and found himself feeling warmth spread through him at the sight that greeted him.

There in the sitting area by the grand fireplace, Tim and Cassandra sat on either side of Clark on one plush sofa. Tim was typing away on his laptop and Cassandra had her English book out, showing Clark something on one of the pages, while Damian was sitting on the floor across from them with his books spread out across the coffee table. The kids had all changed into the comfortable home attire of their choice.

Bruce reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to make a couple of calls. One call was centered here in Gotham while the other was placed in Bludhaven. After a short conversation with the two people in question, Bruce focused his attention back on the sitting area by the fireplace.

" Hey you guys." Bruce said, announcing his presence as he made his way over to his lover and three... or father four children.

Everyone looked up as he came to stand beside the sofa.

" Hey Bruce." Tim said with a wave before he promptly went back to typing the history paper he had been working on.

" Hi." Cassandra said simply while Damian gave him a half wave.

With a small smile, Bruce made his way around to the sofa across from the one Clark, Tim, and Cassandra were sitting on and gazed over the three of them before settling on Damian.

" What are you working on Damian?"

" Geometry." Damian replied succinctly before he got up off the floor and picked up his book, handing it to Bruce and then explaining which problems he was working on. A few minutes later, Alfred arrived with a tray piled high with a various assortment of cookies and refreshments.

The hours passed this way, both Bruce and Clark helping Tim, Cassandra, and Damian with their homework and sharing subtle glances at each other from across the coffee table. Once homework was done, Bruce all but herded Clark and the kids to the family room.

Clark and Cassandra settled in to watch one of her favorite shows while Bruce engaged the boys in a game of pool, demonstrating some fancy trick shots. Clark smiled as Cassandra began to regale his baby bump with the happenings of her day, from the mundane happenings of English class to the totally neat experiment with dry ice her teacher had demonstrated in Science. Alfred the Cat strolled into the room and hopped up onto a chair in the corner and lounged on it, sending the occasional reproachful look Clark's way whenever their eyes happened to meet. He might be Superman, but that didn't stop him from feeling completely chastised by the feline.

The low rumble of a motorcycle engine caught Clark's ear and he grew alert when Alfred opened the front door. A few minutes later, Jason was entering the family room.

" So the unexpectedly expectant parents beamed in early I see." Jason said with a smirk that turned into a genuine smile as Cassandra gracefully leapt from the sofa and rushed over to hug him.

" Hey Jason, I take it B called you?" Clark said as he too got up from the sofa and made his way over to Jason and Cassandra, reaching out and giving Bruce's second oldest a squeeze on the shoulder.

" Yeah, Bruce called me up a little while ago, interrupted a totally awesome wining streak I was having on the game I was playing to let me know you guys were back at the manor, and that I could come over for dinner if I wanted." Jason explained as he gave Bruce a nod who nodded back at him and sent him a warm look, while Tim waved at him and Damian opted to nod to Jason as well.

Jason promptly joined Bruce and the boys in the game of pool. Of course a few minutes later Bruce was having to play referee, this time between Tim and Jason while Damian just rolled his eyes and walked away, coming to join Clark and Cassandra on the sofa.

About ten minutes later Clark heard the sounds of a car pulling up to the manor, and he smiled as Bruce's final kid had arrived. Dick came into the family room, eager to see Bruce and Clark. He shared a quick hug with Bruce before making a b-line right for Clark. Clark just grinned as the original Robin began peppering him with questions about how he was feeling and how the baby was doing.

Clark assured Dick, and everyone else that he and the baby were in the best of health now, mainly due to him finally being reunited with them all. He sent Damian a particularly fond look as he said this, causing the eleven year old to duck his head minutely.

Thankfully Alfred saved Damian from feeling any further discomfort as the butler arrived to inform them all that dinner was ready and waiting for them in the smaller family dining room.

Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, and Damian all moved to rush out of the room, because they were starving, but a strong gust of air had the all pause. When they and Bruce and Alfred looked around the room they noticed that a certain Kryptonian had vanished.

" Figures he'll be the first one to come running when the dinner bell rings from now on." Jason quipped.

" He's still Superman, he can out eat all of us combined, and now he's eating for two." Dick said with small grin, while Bruce chuckled as he led the way out of the family room.

A little while later everyone was seated at the dinner table with Bruce sitting at the head and Clark to his immediate right. Cassandra sat on his left with Damian and Jason next to her. Dick sat next to Clark, and Tim next to him, rounding out the group. Once they had all settled in their seats, Alfred had brought out their individual meals. He brought out a large white tureen first and set it down in front of Bruce, before also placing a large plate of garlic bread and six soup bowls down next to it, seeing as to how Damian wouldn't partake in the soup since it had meat in it. Alfred pulled off the tureen's lid to reveal the vibrant, golden yellow soup with flecks of green and red mixed in.

" Smells delicious Alfred." Bruce said with a smile as he waited patiently for everyone else to be served.

Alfred next presented Clark with a plate piled high with fresh, piping hot chicken wings.

" You're the best Alfred." Clark complemented, his mouth watering at the sight of the golden fried goodness before him.

" I am aware sir." Alfred said with his usual dead-panned delivery, earning smiles all around.

Damian received his veggie stir fry with a solemn nod, while Cassandra and Tim got their roasted chicken and rice with twin smiles. Dick beamed as a plate of chicken parmesan and spaghetti was place before him, and Jason thanked Alfred as the older man set down a steak cooked to the perfect medium-rare along with some grilled vegetables in front of him.

" Bon appetite everyone." Alfred said before he stepped aside.

Everyone tucked in, making appreciative noises and sending Alfred further complements when Bruce noticed that Clark had not started eating, and in fact looked a little sheepish.

" Is everything alright Clark?" Bruce asked as he set down his soup spoon.

" Oh well, yes, everything's fine it's just... well when I have chicken wings now I need-" Clark began to explain, but fell silent when Alfred materialized beside him and set an elegant silver gravy boat down beside Clark's plate. The gravy boat was filled with a dark, almost black sauce.

" Chocolate sauce Master Kent?" Alfred asked with a knowing look on his face.

" Ew." Tim said wrinkling his face while Dick and Jason both grimaced. Cassandra just kept eating, not thinking anything of Clark's rather odd choice of condiment. Damian frowned in confusion. He had heard of chicken being eater with maple syrup and waffles, but chocolate sauce was a new one.

Bruce looked between a very pleased looking Clark and a quietly smiling Alfred and spoke.

" How did you know Clark wanted chocolate sauce of all things Alfred?" He asked.

Alfred turned to Bruce and his expression grew nostalgic as he answered.

" As I am sure you are aware that sometimes a pregnant woman's eating habits can take a turn for the truly bizarre. Well Master Bruce, your dear mother was no exception. Throughout her pregnancy with you, Miss Martha would ask for all manner of strange food combinations, some of which left both myself and Master Thomas truly perplexed, but her absolute favorite combination was spicy chicken wings slathered liberally with chocolate sauce. It would appear that the newest member of the Wayne family is a right chip of the old block sir." Alfred said as he looked between Bruce and Clark warmly.

There was a beat of charged silence before Dick finally threw his head back and laughed.

" Oh man, this is fantastic!" He exclaimed.

" You can't make this shit up!" Jason agreed.

" Master Jason mind your language!" Alfred admonished.

Cassandra joined in, chuckling at the thought of chicken and chocolate while Damian just shrugged and went back to his stir fry.

Clark beamed as he looked down at his stomach and placed a hand over his bump. When he looked back up his saw Bruce eyeing him with a plethora of emotions swirling in his striking blue eyes. Clark just smiled at Bruce in understanding.

" It's okay if you need a second B." Clark said warmly.

Bruce opened his mouth, and then closed it, then swallowed thickly before he finally spoke.

" Yeah, I-I'll be right back. You just start eating Clark." Bruce said, his voice growing more and more strained with each word he spoke.

Then with a mute nod, Bruce pushed back his chair and made a hasty exit from the room.

Clark watched his lover retreat and felt his heart bleed for him, wishing that Martha and Thomas Wayne could be here to experience their newest grandchild along with their five other grandchildren and Bruce himself. He wished that his beloved was not so bereft still.

With a sign, Clark thanked Alfred warmly before he picked up the silver gravy boat and started drizzling the chocolate sauce over his chicken wings and tucking into to them with relish, much to the disgust and fascination of the children.

Bruce came back about ten minutes later, looking composed but with his eyes slightly red, telling of the emotions he had gone through in private. He did smile though when Clark wordlessly reached out for him. They squeezed each other's hands and then Clark proceeded to amuse everyone by reheating Bruce's soup with his heat vision.

Dinner proceeded smoothly, everyone enjoying Alfred's cooking, fascinated by Clark's strange feeding habits, and hopeful for the future.

After the last morsel of food had been consumed, Alfred had found himself stunned, but not at all displeased as Clark had used his inhuman speed to not only clear the table and wipe it down, but to also wash and dry all of the dishes and utensils in under five minutes flat.

Afterwards, Bruce and Clark had gathered everyone in the family room again and pulled out the mini-projector Clark had gifted him with. With great pride, Bruce had turned the device on and finally given his other children their first look at the baby.

The general consensus was that the SuperBat baby was this weird, curdy looking thing, that they all thought the world of.

Oh yes, Clark was well and truly making it very difficult for all of them to stay mad at him.

 ** _One week later..._**

It was a quiet afternoon at the manor with Bruce off to work and the kids at school. It had been a bit of adjustment period for everyone, having Clark back and pregnant to boot, but eventually things smoothed out into a bit of a routine. Alfred would get up at the crack of dawn and head down to the kitchen to start breakfast only to find Clark already there, ready to assist. Having grown up on a farm, Clark already had the habit of being an early riser. Together they would get breakfast and Bruce's obligatory take mug of coffee ready. Breakfast would be a lively affair, sometimes filled with laughter, other times with grumpy arguments, but always enjoyable. Clark would wish Bruce a good day at work, and would say goodbye to Damian, Cassandra, and Tim before Alfred would drive them to school, and then Alfred and Clark would stay busy around the house since there was always something that needed to be done.

At night, when Bruce head out on patrol with Damian, Tim, and Cassandra, Alfred and Clark would be there to see them off, and also make them all promise to stay safe. Tim, Damian, and Cassandra would all watch as Bruce, in his full Batman regalia would share some tender kisses with Clark and try to forbid him from flying out to their rescue in the off-chance that anything went sideway, only for the Kryptonian to defiantly shut that nonsense down. Thankfully the scraps that Batman and his sidekicks had dealt with so far had not required Clark to don his super suit and come out of hiding, for now. Thankfully Metropolis was being safeguarded by the other members of the League, all of them taking turns to deal with the regular disasters or coming together as a group whenever something big threatened Clark's city. It made him equal parts glad that Bruce and his fellow Justice leaguers there taking care of things, but also tore at his heart that he couldn't pull his own weight in keeping their world safe right now.

Today, Alfred had spent the better part of it basically chasing Clark away, the Kryptonian having insisted on helping Alfred with as many of daily chores as he could. Alfred had relented a little when Clark said that he could give the high ceiling and hard to reach corners a good dusting since he could just float up there. Once Clark had taken care of that, Alfred had been a bit taken aback when he found Clark in one of the Wayne family antique rooms that had heirloom suits of armor and weaponry on display and found the Kryptonian happily and carefully shining away at the centuries old metal. By the end of it everything metal in that room was gleaming and freshly polished.

Alfred had finally drawn the line when Clark asked if the roof gutters needed to be cleaned. He thanked Clark for his help and then sternly sent the man who was Superman off to the family room to go and watch some television, promising to bring him some cookies in a little bit.

Now with said tray of cookies and a mug of fresh hot coco in hand, Alfred made his way to the family room. But as he neared the family room doors, Alfred found himself instantly growing alarmed when he heard the sounds of soft weeping coming from the other side. Alfred balanced the tray in one hand and quickly got one of the doors open before all but scrambling inside.

" Master Clark?!" Alfred exclaimed as his eyes went to the sofa where Clark was sitting with fat tears streaming down his face and silent sobs wracking his frame.

" Good lord man! What's happened?" Alfred asked as he quickly set the tray down on the coffee table as came to stand before Clark, gazing down at him in concern.

Clark sniffled and bit back a sob, taking a deep breath before he looked up at Alfred tearfully and spoke.

" I don't know Alfred. I was completely fine and I was just watching TV when this commercial for insurance came on with this guy holding his baby for the first time and doing a funny little dance, and the baby smiled and she didn't have any teeth and it was just so beautiful!" Clark ended with a loud wail as he dissolved into tears again and buried his face in his hands.

Alfred stared wide-eyed at the man who was Superman, completely gobsmacked that a simple insurance commercial had sent Earth's mightiest hero into near hysterics. Before Alfred could say or do anything further, a loud bark sounded as Titus strode into the family room, the noise of Clark's crying drawing his attention.

Titus stared at Clark, tilting his head curiously as he observed the Kryptonian bawl his eyes out. Titus seemed to debate with himself for a bit before he trotted over to Clark and let out a soft bark. Clark sniffled and looked up from his hand with his shoulders still trembling as he looked down at the large black dog.

" Oh hey Titus, did I bother you? M'sorry." Clark said with a hitched breath.

Titus let out a low rumble before he leaned in and sniffled at Clark. Then Titus grew alert, his ears perking up as his gaze zeroed in on Clark's stomach. Seeming to sense that maybe Titus was picking up on his current condition, Clark sat back and pulled up the bottom of the simple dark blue button up shirt he was wearing to reveal his lightly protruding belly beneath his plain white undershirt.

Alfred had the wherewithal to pull out his phone and begin quietly recording a video as Titus leaned in and started to eagerly sniff at Clark's stomach. As the seconds passed, Titus's sniffing intensified and his tail started wagging. By the end of it, Titus looked up at Clark with his amber eyes brimming in askance and his tail wagging hard enough to possible create its own air currents as the big black Bat-hound let out a soft whine.

" Yes boy, you're gonna have a new little pup to watch over in a few months." Clark said thickly.

Titus began to pant lightly as he suddenly reached out to Clark and placed his front paw on his stomach.

" My word." Alfred whispered to himself, surprised by the kinship he was seeing between the extraordinary man sitting on the sofa and the dog who had been avoiding him since he had arrived back at the manor.

Letting out a shaky breath, Clark slowly reached out towards Titus, telegraphing his movement and giving the dog every chance to avoid him. Instead Titus leaned in and pressed his face into Clark's hands, enthusiastically licking at the Kryptonian's fingers in acceptance. With a watery huff, Clark smoothly slid off the sofa and onto the floor, wrapping his arms around Titus and holding him close. Titus himself licked at Clark's cheeks, wiping away the tears and making the Kryptonian laugh out loud.

Alfred smiled as he stopped filming and left the room, leaving Clark and Titus to their reconciliation. Once he was outside, Alfred quickly wrote up a little message explaining everything and then attaching the video before sending the whole thing to Bruce.

At Wayne Tower, Bruce was going over some of the blue prints for the latest Wayne Tech with Lucius Fox when his phone beeped with the incoming message.

" Excuse me a moment Lucius." Bruce said as he stepped over to a quiet corner of the room and pulled out his phone.

Alfred's message read as follows.

" Sorry to bother you sir, but I simply had to share this little gem with you. Apparently Master Clark's mood swings are starting to manifest. I found him weeping his eyes out over a simple insurance commercial. Thankfully, a long overdue reconciliation with Titus has him feeling better. Please see for yourself."

Curious, Bruce downloaded the attached file and then pressed play. As he watched Titus the dog finally meet his and Clark's unborn baby and also forgive Clark for his departure, Bruce had to bite back a grin. He was here at work after all, he had appearances to keep up. Bruce watched the video in full and allowing himself a small smile.

" Now all he has to do is make peace with the cat before he faces anyone else." Bruce said to himself with a small huff of laughter as he put his phone away and rejoined Lucius.

Said reconciliation did in fact take place a few days later, when Bruce decided that he wanted to come home and have lunch with Clark rather then go out to some restaurant. He had come home and found Alfred in the kitchen but no Clark. Usually the Kryptonian would be there helping Alfred with food prep, but earlier that day Clark had endured an awful bout of morning sickness so Alfred had sent him off to rest.

Bruce had gone in search of his Kryptonian and ended up at his family's vast personal library. He had stepped inside and looked about. He had finally found Clark sitting on the cushioned seat by the large arched window, surrounded by books. The think about Clark, with his superspeed and extraordinary mind, he could easily read through an entire library within the span of a few minutes, so it hadn't surprised Bruce that Clark had already blown through several pieces of literature. What had surprised Bruce was seeing Alfred Pennyworth the Cat sitting in Clark's lap and nuzzling at his stomach with his heart's content. Alfred had then leaned up onto his hind legs and started nuzzling at Clark's chest, his purring so loud it seemed almost to echo off the walls. Clark had been smiling as he had gently stroked his hand over the black and white cat's lithe body and then taken to scratching him under his chin, the animal's pale yellow eyes shutting in pure contentment.

Needless to say, Bruce and Clark were a little late getting downstairs for lunch, but both Alfred the Cat and Titus had joined them on the kitchen once they did, trying every cutesy move they knew to get some scraps of food from the expectant parents.

 ** _A few days later outside a humble farmhouse in Kansas..._**

" You ready Clark?" Bruce asked as he gazed at Clark who was sitting next to him looking quietly nervous.

The pair were currently sitting in the back of the the Cadillac Escalade Bruce had rented once they had landed at the Smallville airport. The entire Wayne family had flown out to Kansas on Bruce's private jet. Alfred had been behind the wheel of the car with Dick sitting shotgun, while everyone else had piled into the back, with some grumbling from Jason and Damian.

" Ready as I am ever going to be." Clark replied with a wan smile before he took a deep breath and climbed out of the car with Bruce following behind him.

Alfred and the kids were already out and gathered. As they walked across the lawn towards Clark's childhood home, Bruce wordlessly reached out and took Clark's hand in his. Bruce's five children and surrogate father all followed in the couple's wake, Alfred carrying the briefcase-sized portable scanner with him.

It was a warm spring day with everyone dressed casually save for Alfred, who was in his usual black suit without a single crease or hair out of place.

Clark tugged lightly at the dark blue hoodie he was wearing over a blue and white v-neck Henley shirt, keeping the hoodie halfway zipped up to further hide his condition.

Inevitable Bruce and Clark were climbing up the front steps onto the porch, Clark letting go of Bruce's hand and Bruce dutifully pausing as Clark went the rest of the way by himself and came to stand before the front door.

They may have called ahead to Martha and Jonathan, but that did little to ease Clark's nerve as he reached out and finally pressed the doorbell. No sooner had it rung when the door to the Kent farm house was yanked open to reveal a wide-eyed and eager Martha Kent with a smiling Johnathan standing behind her.

" My boy." Martha breathed, her face crumbling as she rushed forward with her arms out.

" Ma." Clark said shakily as he rushed forward to meet her halfway.

Mother and son came together in a warm, loving embrace. Martha couldn't hold back her tears as she kissed Clark's cheeks and ran her hands through his hair, while Clark kept apologizing profusely for being away for so long. They held on to each other for several long moments until Martha drew back to let Jonathan have his turn.

" Pa!" Clark said as he threw his arms around his father.

" Where have you been all these months son?" Jonathan asked as he hugged his son back tightly.

" It's a really long story Pa, but I'll tell you I promise." Clark said as he buried his face into his father's shoulder.

While Clark had his reunion with Jonathan, Martha was on Bruce the moment she saw him.

" Oh sweetheart I'm so glad you came, and that you brought Alfred and the kids with you." Martha said warmly as she took Bruce's face into her weathered hands and kissed him sweetly on each cheek.

" We all wanted to come and see you and Jonathan, especially now that Clark's back." Bruce said clearing his throat a little, maybe it was the country air that was making his throat close up a little, and not the motherly affection he had just received.

Martha smiled brilliantly at Bruce before she turned her attention to the Bat Kids and Alfred.

" Well don't just stand there, come here my darlings!" Martha said with her smile growing even more brilliant and her arms open wide.

Surprisingly it was Cassandra and Damian who rushed forward first, tucking themselves into Martha's sides and hugging her back when she wrapped her arms around them.

" Hi Ma." Cassandra greeted simply as she leaned into Martha's embrace.

" Hello Grandmother." Damian said formally. He was the first to draw back but Martha simply kept smiling, knowing how he was.

Once Clark and Jonathan broke apart, Jonathan stepped over to Bruce and shook hands with him, Bruce pushing down his trepidation. He didn't know whether Jonathan would be so warm towards him once he found out his one and only son was somehow carrying Bruce's child.

Bruce couldn't dwell on it long as Cassandra rushed forward and all but tackled Johnathan in a hug.

" Hi Pa!" She said warmly.

" Hiya sweetheart, it's good to see you." Jonathan said as he hugged Cassandra.

While Tim, Jason, and Dick were thoroughly getting their cheeks pinched and told that they were much too thin for Martha's liking, Damian stepped forward to greet Jonathan. Clark made his way over to Bruce and watched as the now second youngest Wayne boy and Clark's adoptive father regard each other.

While Martha had Damian's affections quickly, his experience with a grandfather like Ra's Al Ghul had left the boys wary towards Jonathan. Slowly, through gentle interactions and a shared love of animals, Damian and Jonathan had built somewhat of a rapport.

" Hello Damian, I am really happy to see you." Jonathan said formally as he held out his hand to the eleven year old.

Damian regarded the hand for a moment before he stunned Jonathan and everyone else by stepping forward and hugging Jonathan around his middle.

" I am pleased to see you as well Grandfather." Damian said quietly, not looking up at Jonathan but not letting go of him either.

Jonathan stood stunned for a moment, but years of fatherhood kicked in as he quickly hugged Damian back, going so far as to run a gentle hand over the boy's head as he spoke.

" I am glad." He said simply.

Clark felt his eyes burn as he watched Damian finally accept Jonathan, but he wisely stayed silent and just held Bruce's hand. Bruce for his part felt indescribable pride in Damian. He had come so far from the cold, emotionally repressed mini-assassin Bruce had been blindsided by nearly three years ago. Alfred watched on with a proud little smile of his own.

Damian nodded and then wordlessly drew away from Jonathan, sending a warning look to his siblings and making it clear that they were not to comment about any of this or else.

The other Bat kids all shared a look before they all seemed to shrug and go about greeting Johnathan. Martha and Jonathan greeted Alfred and asked him what that box was for, to which Alfred simply replied that it was something that would come in handy later on. After that Martha and Johnathan ushered everyone inside.

 ** _About half an hour later..._**

" I think we broke Ma and Pa." Cassandra said quietly as she eyed Clark's parents in concern.

Martha and Johnathan were sitting on one of the sofas in the living room while Clark and Bruce were sitting across from them, surrounded by the Bat kids and Alfred standing dutifully behind the soda.

Except for Cassandra's soft voice, everything was deathly silent.

Clark had just revealed his rather extraordinary circumstances to his parents, and they had been unsurprisingly stunned into silence. It wasn't everyday that you find out your very male son, who so happens to also be an alien and Earth's mightiest hero, was pregnant by the billionaire business mogul who also happened to be the fearsome vigilante protector of Gotham city he had been friends with for over a decade and had only just recently become romantically involved with.

It was Martha who spoke first, addressing Bruce's children.

" My dears, please don't mind but could all of you go outside and give us a moment with Clark and Bruce? I am sure Juniper and the other animals will be happy to see you."

" Sure, no problem. Let's go guys." Dick said as he shared a smile with Martha before leading everyone outside.

Juniper happened to be one of the Kents' gentle old mares kept out in the corral by the barn, and there were a plethora of other farm denizens waiting for the five of them.

Alfred stayed faithfully beside Clark and Bruce and the three of them waited to see what Martha and Jonathan would do next.

Once the children were outside, Martha and Johnathan, normally level headed and soft spoken people, flew into full hysterics. Jonathan surprisingly, burst into tears with Clark rushing over to hug him while Bruce found himself all alone to face the awesome wrath of Martha as she took Bruce to town for being so confusing regarding what he wanted and for breaking Clark's heart. Of course she also berated Clark for good measure, for not telling Bruce about the baby despite his words about having no desire for more children and for unnecessarily exiling himself for two whole months and making his poor mother and father worry. This chaos reigned, with Clark trying to console his emotional but actually overjoyed father and Bruce doing his level best to placate Martha by just asking her how the hell was he supposed to know that her son's freaky alien biology could even lead to said child being conceived. They both did their level best to placate the Kents.

While the chaos was happening inside the house, outside Dick and Jason watched on as Tim, Cassandra, and Damian went about feeding Juniper and her two fellow mares named Hadley and Strawberry, some oats and sugar cubes from the bucket Johnathan had left by the corral. It was Jason who finally spoke.

" Hey do you think Pa Kent is reaching for the shotgun right now?" He asked teasingly.

" Hey, it could actually be Ma Kent who does the threatening. Don't let that sweet grandma exterior fool you, if that woman is tough enough to raise Superman himself, you bet at the very least she'll give Bruce a good tongue-lashing for putting a bun in her alien baby's oven." Tim said.

Dick threw his head back and laughed, Jason and Tim chuckling before the three of them joined Damian and Cassandra in petting and feeding the horse, the three mares soaking it all up.

About twenty minutes later, Alfred appeared by the corral looking as proper and infallible as always, informing them that the situation was under control and that Martha and Jonathan wanted all of them to be present when they witnessed the sonogram of their newest grandchild. Needless to say the Bat kids became a bit of a whirlwind as they all scrambled to get back into the farmhouse with Alfred calmly walking in after them.

If they noticed how Bruce was staring at Martha with a little bit of fear still in his blue eyes, no one commented as they watched Clark recline on the sofa and unzip his hoodie before pulling his shirt up to reveal his slightly rounded stomach while Bruce expertly activated the portable scanner and then picked up the wand.

When the baby's image was projected for Martha and Jonathan Kent to finally see, Martha finally broke down into tears before rushing forward and hugging an unsuspecting Bruce.

" You may have put your foot in your mouth in the beginning and chased my boy away, but I know you'll take care of him, you'll take care of this baby along with my other grand babies. You are a good man Bruce Wayne." Martha said softly before she kissed the top of his head.

Again, no one commented on how Bruce's eyes grew a bit over bright and he couldn't really say anything as he hugged Martha back tightly.

Jonathan never took his eyes off of the image of the baby as he too made his way across the room, coming to kneel beside where Clark lay on the sofa. He reached out and placed his hand over his son's dark head as he spoke.

" Me and your Ma were always so worried about you being all alone, and we remember all the rough times you had fitting in growing up. Now I realize we should have been more hopeful because look at you, look at the family you've got here Clark. All we ever wanted was for you to be alright, and now we know that you will be." Jonathan said with a smile, and thankfully no more tears.

A teary eyed Clark just reached out and pulled his father into a tight hug.

" I love you Pa." He whispered into Jonathan's shoulder.

" I love you too son." Jonathan said in turn.

Everyone just stayed there in that living room, with the image of the future floating golden at their center. They had all been apprehensive about how their weekend in Kansas would go, but they need not have worried so much because it actually turned out better than they could have hoped.

Of course Martha finally burst into full tears when Bruce and Clark presented her and Jonathan with the last mini projector of the trio Clark had commissioned during his exile at the Fortress.

 ** _One month later, up high above the Earth at the Justice League's Watchtower..._**

It was a bi-weekly Justice League meeting and everyone was gathered in the conference room, sitting at the gleaming round table.

Batman was going over the latest reports when he noticed that not everyone was paying attention. From where he sat, The Flash was looking across the table to the empty seat next to Bruce's, the chair that had Superman's crest etched into it in silver. As he continued to talk, Bruce noticed that while The Flash was blatant in his saddened stare, the others who were sitting at the table were all giving Superman's empty chair furtive, longing glances as well. From Diana all the way to Jonn, they all keenly missed a certain blue suit and red cape wearing individual.

Sure, Clark had been in communication with all of them through the Justice League comm network or through email and regular phone, calling everyone and assuring them that he was alright, that there was a good reason why he had disappeared as he had, and why he hadn't been able to see them in person in all of these months, but it just hadn't been the same as when he was there in their midst, always ready to lend a hand, be that shoulder to lean on, or just offer that easy smile. The official story to the masses was that Superman was on an extended mission to out space that would take several months to complete. There had been many groans and grumbles from the public, and the super villains of Metropolis coming out of the woodwork, but Bruce and the rest of the Justice League had quashed that uprising.

Bruce had to bite back a smile, all the while feeling excitement rise up inside him. He just had to wait until after the meeting was over, and then he could cheer up his friends with the special surprise he had snuck onto the tower.

The meeting droned on for another ten minutes before Bruce finally called its adjournment.

" Before all of you head your separate ways, there is one matter left to attend to, one that concerned this whole team." Bruce said as the team was about to disperse.

" What is it Batman? I thought we had finished today's agenda?" Diana ask while the others nodded and looked curious.

" We are done with the professional agenda yes, but there is a matter of a more personal nature that needs to be attended to." Batman explained.

Before anyone could ask him what he meant, the door to the conference room was sliding open with a soft his. A figure in a familiar blue suit and striking red cape stepped through and over the threshold into the room.

" Hey guys." Clark said quietly with a crooked smile spreading across his face as he held his cape up and twisted it lightly in his hands, keeping his stomach hidden as he tentatively made his way further into the room and came to stand beside Bruce.

He was met with stunned silence, Diana, Jonn, Barry, Hal, Arthur, and Shayera all gawking at him.

It was Barry who snapped out of his stupor first.

" Supes!" He exclaimed as with a burst of speed he was on Superman in half-a-blink of an eye.

Bruce frowned at Clark getting all but tackled by the enthusiastic speedster but Clark just sent him and assuring look that everything was fine as he hugged Barry tightly with one arm, still keeping his stomach hidden.

" I missed you man." Clark said shakily as he held Barry close.

" I missed you too Big Guy, just where the hell have you been?" Barry asked loudly.

" Yeah Superman, why'd you hightail it with nothing but a "Dear everyone" letter?" Hal asked as he and the others all stepped forward. Hal shook hands with Clark and told him it was way better seeing the Kryptonian in person that just hearing him through the comm or on video conference, while Arthur clasped arms in the customary Atlantean way, sharing Hal's sentiments.

Diana rushed forward and hugged Clark while she thoroughly admonished him for his abrupt departure. Bruce happened to glance at Jonn and grew alert when he saw the look of shock on the Martian's face. Bruce instantly knew that it had nothing to do with Clark's sudden return to the League and everything to do with the tiny young mental presence that now accompanied Clark's, that the Martian undoubtedly picked up on with his telepathic abilities. Jonn turned his wide red eyes to Bruce in silent askance and Bruce wordlessly gave him a subtle gesture to stay quiet.

Jonn nodded and then stepped forward to greet Superman himself, shaking his hand and going so far as to hold it between both of his for a moment longer. It was Shayera who noticed that Clark was still holding his cape up over his stomach area.

" Superman, what's wrong with your stomach? You keep hiding it." Shayera said as she gazed at Clark's mid-drift curiously. Everyone else's eyes immediately turned to Clark's still veiled stomach.

Clark chuckled shyly as he looked down at his stomach and then sent a glowing smile Bruce's way, who may or may not had felt his cheeks heat up under his cowl. Clearing his throat, Bruce stepped closer to Clark and wrapped his arm around the Kryptonian's waist as he turned his gaze to their shared group of friends and spoke.

" We could go into a long winded explanation as to the mechanics later, for right now though, to put it simply, due to his Kryptonian biology Clark is pregnant with my child, he is about fourteen weeks along." Bruce said bluntly while Clark took a deep breath and finally let his cape fall away to reveal his now more prominently rounded stomach, accentuated further by the tight-blue material of his uniform.

" Hera!" Diana exclaimed in wonder as her hand went to her mouth.

There was a sharp metal clank as Shayera's mace fell from her slack fingers. Arthur did a fine impression of one of his own denizens as his mouth worked but no words came out. Jonn for his part just smiled, having already sensed the child earlier. If he felt a pang of nostalgia for when he had experienced the surprise of parenthood with his wife in an another life, he kept that to himself.

" This is unreal." Hal breathed as he ogled Clark's stomach.

Barry though, Barry was uncharacteristically silent as he looked between Clark, Bruce, and then Clark's stomach.

" Surprise you guys." Clark croaked nervously, eying all of them, but Barry in particular with concern.

After several more moments of stunned silence, Barry finally moved forward, shuffling forward and looking honestly a bit unsteady.

" Flash?" Clark asked when the younger hero came to about arm's length and pointed at his stomach.

" That's a baby." He said with wide eyes.

Clark smiled and nodded and he reached up and placed a hand over his bump.

" Yes Barry, it is." Clark said with a smile.

Barry was still pointing and gawking at Clark as he spoke again.

" That's Batman's baby." He said again, this time with his eyes growing glassy and unfocused.

" Flash?" Bruce said in concern now as he stepped forward.

No sooner had he done so, Bruce was lunging the rest of the way to catch Barry as the younger man's eyes rolled up into his head and his knees buckled. Everyone rushed forward as Bruce caught an utterly limp speedster and easily managed to hold them both up. Barry hung limp in Bruce's arms, oblivious to the world in a full, dead faint.

" Oh my God Spooky, did you and Supes just kill my boyfriend with a baby announcement?" Hal shrieked.

" Quit being so over dramatic Lantern, the shock was just too much for the Speedster, he'll be fine." Arthur grumbled as he looked on.

Things descended into a bit of chaos as Batman hoisted an unconscious Barry over his shoulder and pulled a slightly upset Clark with him to the infirmary with the rest of the League following after them.

With how fast his body functioned, Barry regained consciousness quickly and when he did he immediately joined in with the rest of the league as they barraged both Bruce and Clark with questions. Once Batman snapped at them to relax and not crowd around his pregnant lover, he and Clark set about explaining how this all came to be.

They kept out some of the more personal details, like how Clark had told Damian of his love for him and the slow but steady reconciliations Clark had had with Bruce and the rest of his family, all the way down to Batcow, Titus, and Alfred the Cat.

It all culminated with Bruce once again bringing out the portable scanner and finally showing SuperBat baby off to his pseudo aunts and uncles of the Justice League.

Unlike last month where the child had looked more like a "half-baked lizard alien" as his Kryptonian father had referred to him, the baby had grown a great deal both physically and in appearance. The child was no longer as transparent as he was a month ago, he had a bulbous looking head, and his arms and legs had grown longer and more solid to where tiny little fingernails could now be seem on his fingers and toes. His tiny, sleeping features were more pronounced and defined, and his little heart was fully formed and beating strong.

" The child is, most emotionally and aesthetically pleasing." Jonn said with his usual monotone, but with his red eyes warm.

" Yeah, he sure is something." Clark agreed before he noticed Hal subtly trying to wipe at his eyes.

" You ok Lantern?" Clark asked from where he was half-sitting half-reclining on one of the medical beds with the top of his uniform pushed up to reveal his bump so that Bruce could run the scanner's wand over it.

" Yeah, yeah just an eyelash." Hal said quickly, smiling crookedly when Barry wordlessly wrapped his arm around his shoulders and sent him a knowing look.

If they all heard the waver in his voice, they didn't comment on it.

Bruce quickly shut off the hologram of the baby and put the portable scanner away while Clark got up off the table and pulled down his uniform. He stood beside Bruce and shook hands with Arthur when the Atlantean came forward to congratulate him and Bruce. Being a father to a little boy already, Arthur told them honestly that being pregnant was only the beginning, and that the journey would be for the rest of their lives.

" Do you know if the child is a girl or a boy?" Diana asked as she stepped over to Clark and gently cupped his cheek, smiling at him and Bruce.

" Technically we won't know for a little while longer but B and I would like to keep it a surprise." Clark said as he held Diana's hand to his cheek.

" Hey cool, this means we can do a whole gender reveal party." Barry declared.

" Now wait a-" Bruce began to shut down the very idea when Shayera interrupted him.

" Hey Flash, I think I saw a video of one of these things, it's that celebration where the parents come up with creative ways to reveal whether they are having a boy or a girl right?" She asked.

" Yeah, its awesome, I saw one on youtube where this basketball coach did a slam dunk and pink powder came out of the ball, and then the guy got tackled by his whole team!" Barry said excitedly.

Diana gave both Clark and Bruce pecks on the cheek as she congratulated them before she stepped off and joined in on the excited discussion about creative gender reveal parties.

" The one I saw, they were all out in a park and then they brought out this giant air cannon that blasted blue confetti over everyone!" Shayera laughed.

" With the resources we have, I believe we can achieve something truly epic and worthy of two of Earth's mightiest heroes" Diana declared with a determined glint in her eyes.

" Looks like you guys are getting a gender reveal party whether you like it or not Spooky." Hal said with a smile as he clapped Bruce firmly on the shoulder and shook hands with a smiling Clark before he joined Barry and the others.

When Jonn came forward, both Clark and Bruce felt a twinge of sympathy for the last Martian. Jonn, seeming to sense this was quick to reassure the expectant parents.

" Superman, Batman, your news, though unexpected, has only filled me with joy. I know what it feels like to eagerly await the arrival of a child into the world. It is a feeling unlike any other and I am most pleased that the both of you are experiencing it for yourselves." Jonn said with a shy smile.

Feeling his eyes burning, Clark reached out and pulled the last Martian into a full bear hug. Jonn was a bit still for a moment before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Clark.

" Congratulations my friends, you're child is already turning out to be one of the most beautiful beings I have ever laid eyes on." Jonn said sincerely.

" Thank you Jonn. Thank you for being here to share it with us." Clark said thickly.

Bruce nodded mutely, doing his best to keep his features neutral. But secretly, he felt his own heart lurch for his otherworldly friend, and the unimaginable pain he had been forced to endure. Bruce was broken from his melancholy thoughts when Jonn drew back from Clark and spoke.

" As I have observed, we all appear to be planning a celebration of your pregnancy Clark, so may I ask, will there be Choco cookies at this party?" He asked with an eagerness in his red eyes.

There was a beat of silence before Clark let out a loud, undignified snort and started laughing his ass off, the rest of the League powerless to stop themselves from joining in. Shayera quickly made her way to Clark and hugged him before she and Diana both set about pampering Superman's rounded stomach with affection.

Even Bruce allowed himself a small, gruff chuckle as he reached out and gripped a slightly confused Jonn's shoulder and spoke.

" I think we can manage to have some Chocos on hand for you Jonn."

 ** _About two weeks later down in the Bat Cave..._**

Bruce blinked his eyes back into focus as the bright, pulsating light of the zeta beam dissipated and he rematerialized on the zeta pad in the Bat Cave. Dressed in his regular Batman regalia, Bruce stepped off the pad and then gazed down at the small, square box he was holding. He had just gotten back from a clandestine little trip up to the Fortress, having contacted Clark's team of robots a few weeks back with an idea for a special something for the Kryptonian's birthday.

Clark wasn't expecting much, maybe just a quiet dinner and some cake here at the manor, but Bruce had other plans. Bruce quickly changed out of his gear and headed upstairs. He found Clark in their bedroom, sitting on the cushioned window seat and talking on the phone with Alfred the Cat curled up and purring in his lap with his head resting over Clark's bump.

" Alright Ma, I love you too. Bye." Clark said as he ended the call and set the phone down.

He smiled down at Alfred the Cat and petted him gently. Clark looked up when Bruce entered the bedroom.

" B." Clark said with a happy grin spreading across his face, picking Alfred up and gently setting him down on the floor before getting up to greet Bruce.

They kissed each other soundly and thoroughly before Bruce pulled back and spoke.

" I hope you don't mind me just springing this on you, but I've made reservations for us at _Balthazar's_ tonight." Bruce said as he rubbed the small of Clark's back like the Kryptonian liked.

" What? But Bruce I thought we were staying in, and you've basically had me under unofficial lockdown these last three months." Clark said in confusion before he leaned in and pressed some kisses to Bruce's jaw.

" I know, and I'm sorry for that. I just wanted us to be extra careful for these first three months. Now though, I want to treat you for your birthday, so what do you say Clark?" Bruce asked.

Clark thought about it for a second before he finally smiled and nodded, of course that smile quickly turned sultry as he leaned in and got his lips right up against Bruce's ear as he spoke.

" Wanna join me for a quick shower?" He asked huskily.

The breath stealing kiss he received was plenty answer enough as Bruce pulled him towards the bathroom.

Alfred the Cat would have rolled his eyes if he could as he wisely trotted out of the room.

A good long while later found Bruce and Clark finishing getting dressed. Bruce was dressed in a sleek black and grey pinstriped suit with a white dress shirt. He had chosen to forego the tie and left a pair of buttons open at the top of his shirt. Bruce turned to look at Clark and was a bit alarmed to see the slightly glum look on the Kryptonian's face as he pulled the matching jacket of the dark, slate gray suit he had opted to wear for the evening on over his broad shoulders.

" What's wrong Clark?" Bruce asked as he slid up behind Clark and held him, his hands settling over now prominent bump.

" Oh it's nothing really B, just thinking about a few weeks back, when I went to the Daily Planet and handed in my resignation. I was surprised Perry was so sad to see me go, and I just miss Lois and Jimmy, and everyone else." Clark said with a sigh before he continued.

" I know it was for the best what with you technically being my boss since you own the paper and me being pregnant but-" Bruce gently cut Clark off.

" But you really loved that job, and the people you worked with. I know Clark and hey, maybe once we have our baby you can go back to the Planet, or find a job here in Gotham." Bruce said as he placed a kiss behind Clark's ear.

" Yeah, there is that, and you've already made me think of Gotham as home now, even with all your subtle cajoling." Clark teased.

" Cajoling?! What cajoling? I did no such thing." Bruce defended with vehemence.

Clark just looked at Bruce over his shoulder and quirked his eyebrow.

" So you don't call buying the entire apartment building I lived in and then having all of my stuff packed and moved into the Manor within the first week of me coming back here with you cajoling?" Clark challenged with a pointed look.

Bruce felt his face heat up, but quickly composed himself as he replied.

" That was just me being considerate and making things more convenient for you. Besides, If I remember correctly, I didn't hear any complaints out of you." Bruce defended.

The best friends and expectant parents gazed at each other in a silent impasse for a moment before Clark laughed fully while Bruce chuckled along with him.

They finished getting ready, which ended up with Bruce watching as Clark struggled with the buttons of his suit jacket over his pronounced bump. A normal bump would have just been tucked in behind the fabric, but this was Superman, so of course regular fabric was no match for his indestructible bump. It didn't give a centimeter.

" Guess I'll just have to leave it open then." Clark said with a sigh.

" Maybe not, I actually asked your boys at the Fortress to make a little something for me." Bruce said as he revealed the little metal box he had returned with from the Fortress.

" So that's where you went off to earlier, I just thought you needed to go to the Watchtower for something." Clark said as he eyed the box curiously.

Bruce pulled off the lid to reveal a sleek, gleaming, wide silver bracelet. Clark immediately recognized that it was made from the otherworldly material available at the Fortress of Solitude.

" It's beautiful Bruce, but I get the feeling there's more to it than it just being a nice piece of jewelry." Clark said knowingly.

" You would be correct." Bruce confirmed as he took the bracelet out of the box and placed it onto Clark's extended wrist.

Bruce then turned Clark to face the large mirror that was attached to his wardrobe.

" Watch." Bruce said as he pressed his thumb to the center of the bracelet where a small rectangular square lit up. Then a gentle golden white light spread over Clark's whole body.

" What the... Oh wow!" Clark exclaimed as he beheld himself in the mirror and saw his rounded stomach suddenly flat and with his suit jacket buttoned up effortlessly over it.

" You got the guys to make me a hologram that hides my baby bump!" Clark said with a huge grin spread across his face as he looked to Bruce, who nodded.

" Now you can go out and not have to worry about people staring or your clothes not fitting. You could even go out in your PJs and set this thing to project one of those atrociously bad suits you like to wear so much and no one would be the wiser." Bruce said.

" Thank you so much Bruce." Clark said gratefully.

" Happy Birthday Clark." Bruce said before he leaned in and kissed the Kryptonian chastely before he drew back and spoke.

" C'mon, we've got a dinner to enjoy and tongues to set wagging."

Clark laughed as he let Bruce lead him out of the room. They said their goodbyes to Alfred and the kids before headed down to the garage. Bruce insisted that Clark pick their mode of transportation from his rather vast collection of both classic and modern vehicles.

Deciding that it was his birthday and he could be just as flashy as his lover's billionaire persona, Clark selected the sleek silver and black Bugatti Chiron.

 _Balthazar's_ was located smack in the middle of Gotham's busy metropolitan area, and sure enough, when billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne arrived at Balthazar's in said flashy car with an unknown yet very handsome and bespectacled young man on his arm, and proceeded t enjoy a very intimate dinner with, they definitely got tongues wagging. The couple didn't pay them much heed. They had focused only on each other, had a nice dinner together and then gone home where Alfred and the Bat Kids were waiting with their own gifts for the birthday boy and Alfred's famous Black Forest cake, which was Clark's favorite.

It didn't take long for people to figure out that Bruce's date was one Clark Kent, former reporter for the Daily Planet. Thankfully Bruce and Clark had both come up with some contingency plans, mainly first protecting Martha and Jonathan and Bruce's younger children from the intrusive paparazzi and then fooling said pests into thinking that Clark still lived in Metropolis rather than at Wayne Manor. It had involved both Clark and Bruce being seen around and inside Clark's apartment that was still filled with Clark's old furniture to give off the semblance that it still being lived in, and then sneaking away to back Gotham either through the underground or up in the air thanks to Clark.

Many in Gotham's upper echelon dismissed Bruce's new relationship as just another fad that would be left by the wayside, but when a full month went by with Bruce and Clark going strong, that was when people started to think that maybe, just maybe Gotham's most eligible bachelor was truly off the market. The drunken escapades ceased, there were no longer any supermodels hanging from Bruce's arms when he went to events by himself or with Clark and the rest of the family. He could still easily become the life of the party whenever he walked into the room and act ditzy, but everyone observed that Bruce's personal life started to become less and less fodder for the tabloids. Of course, no matter how hard they tried, no one could get an interview with Clark despite their bets efforts to track his movements.

The gossip about him ranged from the curious all the way to the cruel. The resentful members of Gotham society tried to paint Clark as some male trollop who had seduced Bruce with his so called innocent country bumpkin routine. Clark simply paid them no heed, focusing instead on his secret pregnancy and the five children he already loved as his own.

There was one incident however where Clark showed all of Gotham that despite his calm and easily non-confrontational demeanor, he was not one to be trifled with. On that particular day, Clark had decided to go grocery shopping with Alfred, feeling too cooped up at home and using Bruce's birthday gift to hide his condition. Everything had been going alright until they had unfortunately run into one of Bruce's ex's, one Andrea Beaumont.

The woman had made several snide comments and basically called Clark a gold-digger without outright saying the term. Clark was willing to let it all bounce of his back and focused on placating and stopping Alfred from engaging with the woman, when she dared to mention any of Bruce's children. In an instant, the mild-mannered man from Kansas disappeared, and everyone who was witnessing the incident watched as he silently made his way over to Ms. Beaumont and stood to full, towering height over the socialite. He just looked down at the woman with his blue eyes filled with cold fury and the promise of unimaginable suffering. No one rightly knew what Clark said, because not once did he raise his voice, but whatever it was had left Ms. Beaumont going ghostly pale and then stammering out profuse apologies before she had all but fled as fast as she could with the impractical high heels she had chosen to go out in public in.

Alfred had been most pleased to see Clark's protectiveness towards the children.

Someone had inevitably taken a video of the incident on their phone, and it ended up becoming a viral hit, many people commending Clark for how calmly and efficiently he put his harasser in her place, while others marveling at the glimpse they had gotten of the steel behind the easy going and mild facade. Still others tried to spin this around and use the incident to make Clark out to be the bad guy but their voices were drowned out by Clark and Bruce's supporters.

When Bruce himself asked Clark what Andrea had said to set him off, Clark had relented and revealed to Bruce that Andrea had basically called the Bat Kids a pack of filthy-blooded, good for nothing, retarded little mongrels that Clark was only using to get more of Bruce's dick.

Bruce had found himself nearly blinded with rage at the bitch for ever daring to think she could even say something like that about his children, but once he had calmed down he had asked what Clark had said to Andrea to scare her so badly.

Clark had simply shrugged and said that no one talks about his and Bruce's kids that way, and that he knew all about certain unethical practices Andrea's father's company was dallying in with a couple of foreign traders, and that while he may not be a reporter at the moment, he still had plenty of connections to the press. He merely gave Ms. Beaumont the impression that if she _ever_ came near him, Bruce, or their family, that if she _dared_ speak one ill word towards any of them, he would gladly let someone like Lois Lane at the Daily Planet or one of Bruce's contacts at the Gotham Gazette know everything about those underhanded dealings, and make her and her family's lives very, very unpleasant.

Bruce had full on laughed, and then proceeded to show Clark just how much he appreciated the Insanely Protective Pregnant Kryptonin Papa Bear routine.

 ** _Two months later, down in the Bat Cave while a howling storm raged outside..._**

" What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Bruce yelled, his voice echoing harshly through the cave walls.

Bruce then bit back a small groan, his hands going to his ribs that Alfred was currently bandaging up.

" I think I was saving you from a certain fiery death B." Clark answered with a matching glare of his own as he crossed his arms.

The pair were currently standing in the middle of the Bat Cave's triage area, Bruce wearing only the bottom portion of his Batman armor, while Clark stood wearing a black version of his Superman suit with a long hooded black cape with the edges torn and frayed. If he had had the hood on, he would no longer look like a darker version of Superman, but the grim reaper himself.

Damian, Cassandra, and Tim all wisely hid high up above, perched on one of the ledges that overlooked the triage area, watching on in silence as Bruce and Clark argued.

" I had everything under control, you shouldn't have interfered Kal-El." Bruce seethed.

" Oh of course you did, you had everything under control while being barely conscious and trapped under a giant metal beam with Bane and Joker standing over you, all three of you inside a dirigible that was on fire and rapidly hurtling towards Gotham Harbor. If that is your idea of being under control, I really would like to see what you not having things under control looks like Bruce Wayne." Clark said acerbically.

" You put yourself at unnecessary risk. You are five and a half months pregnant for God's sake." Bruce growled.

" I may be pregnant, but I am still Superman. That hopped up Luchador and that massively annoying and obsessive clown were trying to poison all of Gotham and turn everyone into mindless, super-strengthened, cackling zombies. More importantly, they were both about to end you with relish. Now I know I took a step back from super-heroing, that it was my choice, but damn it Bruce, don't you think I would make an exception for you without hesitation?" Clark seethed.

" You recklessly put your cover at risk. Superman is supposed to still be off-world. Even with you wearing one of my old suits and that hood and cape, don't you think that Bane and Joker have figured out by now that it was you under there." Bruce challenged as he looked at Clark who hadn't changed out of his improvised disguise.

Clark gritted his teeth and pushed his anger back for a moment and he closed his eyes and concentrated his hearing. A moment later his just pinned Bruce with a look as he spoke.

" I punched Bane a little harder than was necessary, I was pissed at him for almost breaking your back. He's still unconscious and chained up at Arkham's infirmary. As for Joker, he's currently busy laughing and yelling at Clayface in the next cell."

Bruce snorted derisively, wincing when Alfred gave one of the bandages around his ribs a light yank to tighten it.

" You still should have called in Nightwing or the other members of the Justice League and stayed home like I asked you to." Bruce grumbled as he glared at Clark.

" No Bruce, that thing was falling right out of the sky. There was no time and I was your best chance." Clark said defiantly as he crossed his arms.

" You still put our baby at risk." Bruce argued further.

" Our baby is protected by my body which hasn't lost any of its abilities and as long at there is no Kryptonite involved, I could go head to head with a bomb and nothing would happen. You on the other hand, were down for the count and you damn well better believe that I was not going to just sit at home and do nothing." Clark said with all conviction before he turned to leave.

" Where are you going?" Bruce asked, feeling that old anxiety rise up inside him that Clark would simply vanish from his life.

Clark seemed to sense this as some of the anger left his face, replaced with a quiet guilt. Without saying anything, Clark walked over to Bruce and gently took his bruised and battered face in his hands. He gazed into those sharp blue eyes, seeing the quiet insecurity and fear of losing him swirling behind the righteous anger. Clark sighed as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Bruce's in a deep, lingering peck before he drew back and spoke.

" I am going to go and change out of this suit because the extra kevlar I put over my stomach is starting to itch, then I am going to go upstairs and maybe eat the entire gallon of that blueberry chocolate chip ice cream Alfred got for me with some peanut butter and pickles on top of it." Clark said, feeling glad when he saw the minute twitch of Bruce's lips at the mention of the rather disgusting combination.

Clark then leaned in and pressed his forehead to Bruce's where the latter still sat on the gurney with Alfred patching him up.

" I am going to be in our room when you come upstairs, or down on the couch if you don't want me near you. Either way, even though I am still mad as hell at you and your insufferableness, I am not leaving you or our kids, _ever_. I made that mistake once and I see that I am still paying for it, but it's a price I am willing to pay to get you all to see that _I am in this for the rest of my life_. " Clark said with deep conviction.

Bruce found himself unable to speak, Clark's words easing something very deep inside him, but also making something in him bleed and feel ashamed for still being so insecure. Not trusting himself to speak, Bruce reached up and cupped Clark's cheek for a moment before nodding wordlessly. With a nod of his own, Clark drew away and then levitated up a few inches off the ground and floated away.

Alfred watched the pregnant Kryptonian go with a subtle, warm respect in his weathered eyes before he went back to tending to Bruce's other injuries.

From where they were perched, Tim, Damian, and Cassandra all watched Clark go with some of the tension they had been feeling easing at Clark dead serious assurances that he wasn't going anywhere. They were glad, more than they cared to admit.

A little while later found Clark upstairs in the kitchen, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and black sleeping pants with one of Bruce's robes over the whole thing, making good on his word and eating a bowl of the blue berry ice cream and peanut butter and pickle concoction he said he would. As he ate, one of his hands went to stroke his now five and a half month swell. So much had changed over the last few months.

Gotham's gossip circle had been fluttering at how he and Bruce were still going strong, Andrea Beaumont and her family decided that a move overseas would be a good idea and ended up sinking anyway when her father's illegal business dealings were found out by the French authorities. Clark had just about repaired his relationships with the Bat Kids to where they trusted him to always have their back and be a sound board for any frustrations be it with regular life, or regarding their superhero duties.

Another big change was that Clark had gone ahead and found out the gender of his and Bruce's baby, keeping it a secret from Bruce and passing the information on to Diana, who along with Shayera and Barry were still in the throws of planning his and Bruce's gender reveal party.

They were having a boy. A beautiful baby boy.

Wanting to keep it a surprise, Clark had fiddled with the scanner so that the baby's gender was blurred out on the hologram image, and no amount of bribing or buttering up could get Clark to reveal anything.

Clark looked up when the doors to the kitchen swung open, and smiled as Tim, Damian, and Cassandra all filed in. Tim and Cassandra smiled back at him, while Damian nodded. Without saying a word Clark got up and got three more bowls and then went to the fridge to pull out a few more cartons of ice cream.

There was rocky road for Tim, chunky banana split for Cassandra, and chocolate fudge swirl for Damian.

As they all ate their ice cream in comfortable silence, it was Damian who spoke.

" Thank you for saving father tonight Clark, and for not..." He trailed off with his face heating up.

" Of course Damian, don't mention it." Clark said with a quiet smile, not wanting to make it a big deal since he knew how uncomfortable Damian could get.

Damian allowed himself a small, pleased smile while Tim and Cassandra did nothing to hide their happy grins.

A little while later, with the kids off to bed, Clark lay on his side in his and Bruce's bed. He was wide awake, now wearing just his sleep pants, and staring out the bedroom window at the still cloudy night skies when the he heard the sound of the bedroom door open. Clark debated with himself for a moment before he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and turned to see Bruce.

Bruised and bandaged up, and with his hair tousled and falling onto his face a little, Bruce shuffled into the room and made his way over to the bed. Bruce came to stand by the edge of the mattress, and he and Clark just wordlessly regarded each other for a moment. They were still mad at each other, but they were also tired, and yearning.

Clark made the first move, reached over and pulling the sheets back on Bruce's side of the bed in silent invitation. Bruce's glacial gaze dissipated into quiet relief as he gingerly climbed in and groaned at the movement jostling his tender ribs and back. Clark carefully tucked the sheets around Bruce and then moved to lay back down when Bruce reached out and wrapped an arm around his neck. Clark resisted for a moment, looking down at Bruce with a look, but he relented when Bruce's expression turned to one of silent pleading. Clark carefully tucked himself into Bruce's side, being mindful of the other man's injuries as he laid his head down on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce laid flat on his back but still reached as far as he could with his other hand, settling his palm over Clark's stomach. It was Bruce who finally spoke.

" M'sorry for scaring you Clark, I will try to be safer but you know what being Batman entails." He said quietly.

" It's what I signed up for when I fell in love with you." Clark said quietly.

" Just know that I am in this for the rest of my life too Clark." Bruce said softly as he turned his head to meet Clark's gaze.

Clark nodded and then leaned in and carefully pressed his lips to Bruce's bruised up jaw.

Clark was about to pull away and settle back down, but instead he and Bruce both gasped as something unexpected and extraordinary happened.

The baby kicked for the first time, right smack into Bruce's palm that he still had pressed against Clark's stomach.

" Oh my God." Bruce whispered with wide eyes as he and Clark both sat up and stared down at the Kryptonian's stomach.

" That was a solid kick baby." Clark smiled as he reached up and cradled his stomach with a watery laugh.

Bruce gazed at Clark like he was something straight out of a dream. Without taking his hand off of Clark's stomach, Bruce lashed out and wrapped his other arm around Clark. He pulled Clark into a tight hug and pressed his lips to the Kryptonian's ear.

" I love you, I love you both so much." He whispered shakily.

" I love you too Bruce, we love you." Clark said as he wrapped his arms around Bruce.

They came together in a deep kiss, all conversation ceasing after that. Outside, the dark clouds that had been blanketing Gotham and drenching everything in rain slowly began to thin and dissipate, signaling the end of the storm.

Life flowed on as it always did. Other harrowing events happened like Clark being their to catch Alfred when the butler nearly tumbled down the main stairs due to a mere slip if his shoe against the carpet, Damian had a birthday, and Dick and Barbara started dating. About a month after the dirigible incident with Clark now six and a half months into his pregnancy, Clark and Bruce headed up to the Watchtower with their family to attend the gender reveal party their friends had so kindly and enthusiastically organized for them.

Bruce had opted to wear his signature batsuit but with the emblem on his chest a familiar shade of blue rather than black, and the underside of his cape a striking crimson red, in honor of Clark. Clark himself had gone to the Fortress and looked up some traditional pregnancy attire for males and had fabricated a beautiful set of blue and red Kryptonian robes with his signature red cape over the back.

Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, and Damian all opted to wear their own uniforms like Bruce while Barbara was in a lovely short dress, but like Bruce they found their own ways to incorporate Clark's colors. Dick had added some red to his blue Nightwing emblem. Jason added some blue to his Red Hood helmet. Tim had switched his black cowl and cape for deep blue versions. Cassandra went full out, changing her costume from black to blue and her cape to bright crimson, looking full SuperBat. Her enthusiasm had brought a smile to Clark and Bruce's face. Barbara's dress had red, blue, and black elements, and finally, Damian had opted to simply change his cape from its black with yellow under side to red with blue underside. It had been a subtle homage but one that had touched Clark immeasurably. Alfred was wearing his signature black suite, but he wore Superman and Batman pins on his lapels to mark the occasion. Jonathan and Martha did something similar, Martha wearing a lovely red suit, which was a tiny bit flashy than her usual floral dresses and aprons, but it was her grand baby's gender reveal, a bit of flash was called for. Jonathan for his part wore a nicely tailored blue suit to complement his wife. The suit was one of his but the tailoring came courtesy of Bruce's own personal tailor.

Bruce had been a little chagrinned, expecting the party to be some giant extravaganza of baby related cheesiness since Barry had participated whole heartedly in the planning of the event.

So it had pleasantly surprised the Dark Knight when the observation deck in the Watchtower had been tastefully decorated with his and Clark's colors, and intertwined symbols. The food was an eclectic array of the Justice Leaguers many cultures and preferences ranging from full meat platters to vegetarian options, to a couple of out there choices that were wisely set aside for those who could eat it safely. Bruce and Clark also noticed that there was a gigantic tiered cake, but it was plain and white without any decorations.

As for the attendees, basically all of the league had showed up, and then some. The core founding members were all in attendance, along with those who had joined up to help keep the world safe, like Green Arrow and Black Canary. Other's like Queen Mera and Queen Hippolyta had also been on hand to give Bruce and Clark their blessings and congratulations. Lois Lane was in attendance as well, not in her capacity as a journalist, but as a dear friend. She was dressed in a lovely green vintage style dress and turned the heads of many a male, and female superhero.

Mera in particular gave Clark some sage advice about raising a superpowered child, and had hilariously gotten into a lively discussion with Martha Kent about the vast destruction of property and shenanigans their respective babies had gotten themselves, and others into.

Clark found himself red-faced, with even Bruce giving him a subtle amused look. Batman was still Batman, but he allowed himself a few smiles and even accepted hugs from those brave enough, like Black Canary, Lois, and Plastic Man, who even tried to take a silly selfie with Clark's baby bump only to be cowed by one of Batman's glares. Clark and Bruce did relent and take a full selfie with him though. They just asked him to stave off on posting anything until after the due date, since the story was that Superman was still off planet.

Arthur had made his way over to commiserate with Bruce and little Arthur Jr. had promptly launched himself into Bruce's arms. Clark had smiled softly as he had watched Bruce interact with Aquaman's son, handling things like a pro and only looking mildly unsure.

That was the thing with Bruce and his kids, they had all taken to practicing for the arrival of their newest member in various ways. Tim had taken it upon himself to show Cassandra and Damian videos about how to burp a baby or change a diaper, and thankfully avoided the videos about child birth itself, seeing as to how Clark was a man and wouldn't be going through that.

No, a simple c-section procedure up at the Fortress on his due date, that was what Clark had to look forward to.

Cassandra would pepper Alfred with questions and Bruce found Damian reading Gray's Anatomy of all things. Dick for his part was a bit of a nervous wreck at the thought of changing diapers and making sure formula was alright, but surprisingly enough, Jason was the one who was most calm and collected, even bringing in a baby doll and demonstrating with perfect ease and precision how to properly fasten a diaper. Even Bruce and Clark took pointers from Jason, much to the younger man's smug glee.

Clark knew that by no means was it going to be that easy, just C-section and done, but he and Bruce would cross that bridge when they got to it.

The party was in full swing with Hal enthusiastically handing out cigars, and Shayera having to pull Jonn away from the food table where he had basically latched himself onto the pile of Choco cookies that had been set out.

" Those aren't just for you Jonn, you have to go and mingle." Shayera said sternly, dressed in a lovely blue maxi dress with her wings on display and her red hair braided into a nice plate that fell over her shoulder.

" Can I not have just one more?" Jonn asked as he gazed over his shoulder longingly at the black and white disks of chocolate and frosting heavenliness he had been dragged away from so cruelly.

Barry himself was almost vibrating with joyous energy as he helped get drinks and food out to everyone, especially waiting on Clark and Bruce hand and foot.

Everyone mingled, Hippolyta thoroughly embarrassing Diana with stories of her own chubby baby escapades.

Then the big moment finally came.

" Everyone, please direct your attention outside!" Barry called as he pointed to the large floor to ceiling windows.

Clark and Bruce stood side by side before the window and watched on curiously.

Outside the Watchtower, Hal floated in his full Green Lantern regalia, while one of the Justice League Javelins was floating underneath him with Jonn at the controls.

Everyone watched on with bated breath, wondering what would happen.

" Alright, hope this works." Hal said as he first reached into his pocket for the box like device Barry had handed him and then used his ring to form an orb of green light around it. Hal reached in and turned on the switch on the device. The box started beeping so Hal moved quickly, raising his hand and projecting the box further out before using his mind to turn the orb of green energy around the box into a giant floating bat symbol with Superman's "S" symbol situated at the center of it.

" Yeah, SuperBat." Dick said with a laugh.

Clark sent a grin Bruce's way before they all turned back to the display outside.

Jonn pressed a button on the Javelin controls and used the ships light to project a countdown.

Starting at ten, everyone started counting down, Bruce wordlessly reaching for Clark's hand and waiting with his heart pounding as the numbers wound down.

" 5...4...3...2...1!" Hal said to himself, waiting a second for the device inside his conjured Batman and Superman symbol to go off inside before he dropped his hand and released the green energy from its shape.

When the green energy fell away, there was a moment of silence before a deafening roar filled the observation deck.

There, floating within the weightless expanse of space was a cloud of smoky, bright blue energy in the shape of the bat symbol.

" It's a boy!" An elated Martha yelled as she and Jonathan immediately set upon Clark and Bruce, pulling them both into tight hugs.

Clark laughed happily while Bruce allowed himself a visible smile and everyone around them cheered and clapped.

" Can't wait to meet you little man." Hal said with a smile as he made his way into the Javelin with Jonn and then the two of them proceeded to unleash a barrage of blue energy bursts from the Javelins lasers. Since fireworks wouldn't work out here in space, this was the next best thing.

Barry used his speed and zipped over to the Watchtowers light controls, flipping the switches so that all of the Watchtowers lights turned blue save for the one's in the observation deck where the party was being held.

Once Jonathan and Martha let go of Clark and Bruce, Alfred came before them and had tears gathered at the corners of his weathered eyes as he placed one hand on Clark shoulder and one on Bruce's as he spoke.

" I am so happy for you my dear boy, and I know that you dear mother and father are too, where ever they are." He said quietly, still managing to keep that signature poise about him.

" Thank you Alfred." Bruce said quietly, his throat closing up on him while Clark reached up and gaze the older man's wrist a firm squeeze.

They knew Alfred wasn't a hugger, so they restrained themselves, or rather Clark did.

Dick, Jason, Cassandra, and Tim all surrounded Bruce and Clark, congratulating and hugging them both, even Jason and Bruce sharing a heartfelt embrace, while Tim and Cassandra did grumble a little because they had wanted a sister, much to everyone amusement.

But Bruce noticed Damian hanging back, his attention focused on the blue cloud that was still floating outside in space, his expression unreadable. Bruce quietly stepped away after hugging Tim and Cassandra and made his way over to his now second youngest boy.

" Robin?" Bruce asked quietly.

Damian turned and looked up at Bruce, his expression growing unsure. Pursing his lips for a moment, Damian finally spoke.

" Father I am happy for you." Damian said quietly.

Bruce surprised Damian by sinking to one knee in front of him and placing his hands on Damian's shoulders as he spoke.

" I was going to be happy regardless of what the gender was, but know this Damian, you are one of my boys, and you are irreplaceable. This baby is in no way a substitute. I wouldn't trade you for anything, _anything_." Bruce said quietly.

Damian stared at Bruce for a moment, and then without care that they were in the midsts of a crowd full of superheroes and other extraordinary people, Damian reached for Bruce and hugged him. Bruce gathered him in and hugged him back tight.

There were many in the crowd who marveled at the sight, but they wisely stayed mum and didn't make a huge deal of it. It may have been truly wonderful to see Batman and his family interacting so warmly, seeing the Dark Knight as the father that he was, but that did not by any means make anyone forget just who the Hell he was.

The one guy in all of the League that no one with any good sense would want to mess with.

Once Damian and Bruce drew back, Damian made his way over to Clark who smiled down at him warmly.

" Thank you for my newest brother, Alien." Damian said with a smirk as he referred to Clark as "Alien" for old times sake.

" Yseaduni 'ana 'ahdirah, li'anani 'asheur bialisaedat liwujudi almaharib alsaghir." Clark said in perfect Arabic, with his smile widening.

Damian stared at Clark with wide eyes, deeply, deeply touched by both Clark going out of his way to learn Damian's native tongue and by his words themselves. Clark's words translated to "I am pleased to have him, as I am pleased to have you my beloved little warrior."

Feeling his face heat up and his throat clog with annoying emotion, Damian schooled his features and nodded.

" Shukraan lak, wayasruni 'an yakun lakuma kdhlk... walidaya alakhar." Damian said quietly. ( _Thank you, I am pleased to have you both as well... my other father._ )

Clark inhaled sharply at Damian's words, their meaning and gravity hitting him hard, and he wanted nothing more than to pick Damian right up off his feet and hug him hard. Instead Clark refrained, knowing that Damian would not be comfortable with so many people around. No hugging right now, but maybe later, when they got home, Clark could sneak attack the now twelve year old.

Everyone gathered around Bruce and Clark to offer their congratulations and well wishes, the gift table piled high with everything from baby essentials all the way to advanced weaponry, even an ornate Themysciran sword courtesy of Queen Hippolyta.

When Hal and Jonn had rejoined them, everyone watched as a smiling Zatanna came forward and pointed at the plain white cake.

" Well this won't do." She grinned with a wink before she pulled out her wand and chanted a spell.

Shimmering white magic erupted from the end of her wand and zigzagged through the air before swirling around the plain white cake. In an instant the thing glowed and morphed into a multi-tiered behemoth with a cacophony of colors and images, all of Batman and Superman's countless escapades throughout the years. It culminated with figurines of everyone from the Justice League to the Bat Family all hanging from the cake and looking up at Batman and Superman's figurines, which were Clark's with a rotund belly pressing a kiss to a grumpy looking Batman's cheek at the very top.

Clark laughed long and loud before he decided to copy his figurine and did the same to Bruce and kissing his cheek while chuckling, causing another round of cheers and some goodnatured grumbling from Bruce. They then thanked a beaming Zatanna and went about cutting said cake.

At least some of the layers were chocolate, so Bruce was placated.

 ** _One month later, at a glitzy gala party up in one of Gotham's skyscrapers..._**

Bruce did his best to keep the annoyance from showing on his face as he shook his head and declined another server's attempt to serve him some champagne.

The gala was in full swing, with everyone wanting to get all up in everyone's business or stuff their faces and still look good for the cameras. Bruce would rather be at home with Clark and the kids, especially since Clark, despite now being seven and a half months pregnant, still suffered some occasional bouts of morning sickness. This morning had been one of those occasions, Bruce had woken up to the sound of Clark violently retching into the thick metal canister Bruce had set up for him when the Kryptonian had informed him about how highly corrosive his vomit was.

Bruce was currently standing with an ancient looking socialite by the name Gladys Van Garret, the woman going on and on about her nephew's winery business. He was in the midsts of planning his escape from the gala when a deep, anger laced voice sounded behind him.

" Wayne." Came the baritone of one Alexander Luthor.

Gritting his teeth hard enough to hear them grinding in his own ears, Bruce took a deep breath and then forced himself to plaster one of his air-headed smiles onto his face as he whirled around to face the other billionaire.

" Lexi? What brings you all the way here to Gotham? I thought our dark spires and crime ridden streets were too dangerous for a man of your tastes. Are the shiny lights of Metropolis really that boring." Bruce asked with an airy, all the while seething at the sight of the bald-headed asshole who had tried to murder his Clark on multiple occasions.

Luthor himself was glaring daggers at Bruce, his fists clenched tight as he spoke.

" You had a lot of nerve stealing that contract out from under me Wayne. Who the hell do you think you are?" Luthor snarled.

Bruce was non-pulsed and didn't even bat an eye as he spoke.

" I think I'm the one who made a better offer. It was a contract to build new housing for those poor people who lost everything in the flood that happened in Nicaragua last year. Now I might not know that much about anything but when I hear that _you_ were interested in this truly wonder humanitarian work, I decided to have my people do some digging." Bruce said with an air of gravitas before he gave Lex an irritating smile.

" You see, where they were planning on building this new housing happened to be right over a rather substantial, and I mean massive deposit of Kryptonite. So that got me thinking, we all know that you are one of Superman's biggest haters, and that you actually have gone to jail on numerous occasions because of all of your mean plots to actually do the big blue Boy Scout in. So I couldn't help but wonder, were you being so dogged about getting that contract because you wanted to do some good for those poor, homeless people, or where you just trying to get your hands on that freaky green rock so you could go after Superman again?" Bruce asked, adding on an extra layer of dumb eagerness.

Lex looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and their heated discussion had started drawing in a crowd.

" Wha-I- I had no such intention! I genuinely was trying to put my efforts into helping those people!" Lex seethed.

" Be that as it may, your reputation worked against you. When the Nicaraguan authorities were informed of this little tidbit about the Kryptonite and that you happened to have recently acquired new and environmentally devastating mining equipment, they were more than amenable to my proposal of removing the Kryptonite deposit as safely as possible with Wayne Tech's latest in underground laser mining, and I threw in that I would build them a school on top of everything else." Bruce said smugly.

There were many in the crowd who were now looking at Lex with open disdain, while others looked at Bruce like he had hung the moon. Still others were giving Bruce dirty looks for winning out against Luthor.

Luthor for his part stood with his face almost gray with rage as Bruce spoke.

" Anyway, better luck next time Lexi, I am sure there are still plenty of opportunities for you to put you money to good use. I know, you could invest in the Metropolis Philharmonic, since you like to toot your own horn so much, I am sure they'd be overjoyed to give you a spot! Maybe in the trumpet or trombone section!" Bruce said with an outlandish guffaw as he clapped his hand.

Others joined in, some laughing loudly, while others chuckled, others still just looked to Luthor in concern, for the look on his face was downright murderous.

" Anyway Lexi, you enjoy the party since you're here, I'mma call it a night. Ta Ta!" Bruce said with an exaggerated wave before he swaggered past the irate billionaire from Metropolis.

 _" I'll make you pay dearly for this Wayne."_ Lex thought as he hatefully watched Bruce make his exit.

As he stood there, Lex happened to notice a young, gangly looking reporter with thick rimmed glasses and dark hair. Looking at this nameless young man suddenly had Lex remembering that Bruce Wayne was currently going steady with a similar looking man, some country bumpkin from Kansas.

What was his name?

Carter? Clement? Clark... yes that was it! Clark Kent, former reporter for the Daily Planet back in Metropolis.

An evil glint filled Lex's eyes as he rudely swiped a flute of Champagne from a nearby server and downed it in one go, all but tossing it at the young server before storming off. A plan was forming in Lex's mind, one that he hoped would teach Bruce Wayne a lesson. He'd ruin that annoying airhead's happiness and make Clark Kent wish he had never set foot outside of Metropolis.

 ** _A couple of days later at the Manor..._**

The back door to the kitchen lay a shattered wreak, having been kicked in with unforgiving force. A chair lay broken on the kitchen floor, while the door that lead into the main house had a huge chunk of it missing.

A vase lay shattered with the dirt and money plant that had once been inside it strewn all over the carpet. The sofas in the small living room area had been overturned

A soft groan emanated from the old man who lay prone on the floor as consciousness slowly returned. He had a large welt on the back of his head from being struck with brutal force.

" Oh my." Alfred breathed as fresh agony washed over him.

With another low groan the tough old butler pushed himself fully up onto his feet. As he looked around the room and surveyed the damage, Alfred gasped as it all came rushing back to him.

It had been late morning, and he had just finished pouring Master Clark a cup of herbal tea to help him settle his stomach because he had endured another bout of morning sickness when something had come crashing through the window. He had had enough time to see the flashing grenade and duck as fast as he could behind the kitchen counter before the thing had come off with deafening concussive force.

In his stunned state, Alfred had vaguely heard the crash of wood being kicked in before the sound of men's feet and shouting had crashed through his ringing ears. Alfred had put up a valiant fight as he had been roughly seized and dragged out of the kitchen by a pair of heavy set masked men who were armed to the teeth.

They had dragged him out onto the main floor of the Manor, where Clark was already standing with his hands held up, dressed in just gray sweatpants and a baggy black t-shrt, his hologram bracelet hiding his seven and a half month belly, and a look of terror plastered onto his face. Clark knew that he could easily take all of these guys out, but he found himself standing completely still when one of the masked men held a wicked looking knife to Alfred's throat.

The men had told Clark in no uncertain terms that he was to come with them and then one false move would leave Alfred to exsanguinate on the floor. Clark had maintained his terrified act, while sending Alfred a reassuring look.

The last thing Alfred remembered before he had been knocked unconscious was the nightmarish sight of one of the kidnappers rushing up behind Clark and smashing a white cloth over his nose and mouth.

Chloroform.

Alfred had cried out despite the fact that such a substance would have no effect on the Kryptonian, but he was still pregnant after all. Clark had made a show of going unconscious under the assault and it had been horrifyingly despite being feigned.

Then Alfred had felt something hard slam into the back of his head, and the lights had gone out.

Well now the lights were back on, and Alfred Pennyworth was well and truly pissed. With a determined set to his jaw, the butler rushed through the manor and into Bruce's study, making a b-line for the grandfather clock.

A few minutes later, Bruce Wayne was walking out of Wayne Tower with an air of nonchalance, until he reached the parking lot where he broke into a dead sprint, racing to his car as fast as he could. Once he was out of the parking garage, Bruce stayed in constant contact with Alfred, getting all of the details the older man could provide. He barely kept within the speed limit while he was in the city but once he was out, he drove like a maniac to get to the manner.

Clark had allowed himself to be kidnapped so that Alfred wouldn't be slaughtered. Now as he drove, Batman plotted his vengeance.

Whoever dared to strike at him like this would wish they were never born.

 ** _Several hours later, in a nondescript warehouse in Metropolis..._**

Clark did his best not to fidget, not because he was nervous, but because he was bored out of his mind. Hours ago he had been "drugged", stuffed into the back of a van, and they had driven miles and miles back to Metropolis. Clark had wanted nothing better than to just spring up out of "unconsciousness" and lay waste to his kidnappers for daring to hurt Alfred, but he refrained when he overheard one of them saying that they had orders to keep a live video feed trained on him at all times, that the "boss" wanted to relish seeing Bruce Wayne's little boy toy in such a sad state.

So no superpowers at the moment, not if he wanted to keep his cover in tact.

Now Clark found himself tied to a chair in some nondescript corner of the large warehouse his kidnappers had taken him to. He had made a show of waking up and acting all groggy and disoriented. Once he had regained his "wits" Clark demanded to know what was going one, who was responsible for this.

He had gotten a gun to his face and one of the masked men screaming for him to shut up or he'd get a bullet to the face. Clark had "wisely" fallen silent. In all honesty it was taking everything Clark had in him not to yawn.

Taking a deep breath and putting on a show of trembling in fear, earning some jeers from some of the guards, Clark concentrated his thoughts and reached out to a familiar friend.

 _" Hey Jonn, are you there?"_ Clark asked through his mental faculties.

There was a moment of silence before a familiar and welcome monotone voice replied to him.

 _" Yes Superman, I am here. We just received word of your situation from Batman. He was, most enraged."_ Jonn replied, already calling Batman from the Watch Tower.

 _" I have no doubt about that. Tell him that I am perfectly alright and that I am in some warehouse all the way in Metropolis. Tell him that I will be activating the tracking signal that's built into the bracelet he made me for my birthday in just a second, and that I hope to see him soon."_ Clark explained.

 _" I will inform him immediately, and I am glad that you are physically alright despite the circumstances."_ Jonn said.

 _" Thanks Jonn, and please, stop by the Manor for dinner sometime."_ Clark said, barely biting back a smile. He was supposed to be a kidnap victim here, despite the casual conversation he was having with his good friend the Martian Manhunter.

 _" You are welcome Superman, and I shall take you up on your gracious offer once this inconvenience has passed."_ Jonn said before the mental link smoothly faded away.

Once the conversation ended, Clark did just as he said he would. While he hung his head as some of his kidnappers cruelly laughed at him, Clark easily pulled one of his hands free from the thick ropes that had been used to bind them and sought out the bracelet on his opposite wrist. The thing had been hidden when Clark had activated it to hide his pregnant state. Now Clark simply pressed his thumb a little to the right of the main activation button.

About twenty minutes later there was an almighty crash, followed by the roar of powerful engines.

One of the kidnappers who had been standing guard outside came running into the room, a look of pure, actual terror on his face.

" It's Batman, he just blew a whole right through the front with his car, and he's not alone, he's got all of his sidekicks with him!" The man screamed shrilly.

The lead kidnapper snarled before he turned wild eyes to Clark and then snapped to one of the others.

" Go and lock him up in one of the back rooms, the rest of you get ready, that Bat and his brats are going down!" The leader yelled.

Clark gritted his teeth and wanted to just rip this asshole apart, but he knew that these thugs had no chance against Batman or the kids. So Clark put up the farce of being terrified and only putting up a token resistance as he was yanked to his feet and dragged away further into the warehouse. He was unceremoniously shoved into back storage room that was filled with several lines of ominous looking boxes. The door was shut with Clark alone inside.

He immediately felt a slight wave of dizziness and felt his insides freeze at the familiar unpleasantness of it. Clark immediately used his x-ray vision to look inside one of the boxes and his worst fears were confirmed.

Guns, stacks and stacks of guns with a poisonous, glowing green cartridge.

Kryptonite.

Not only that, but a further look at said weapons shows Clark that on the hilt of each gun was a tiny, almost unseeable logo.

 _LexCorp_.

Clark found himself gritting his teeth in rage.

So Lex Luthor was behind all this. The bald headed asshole had wanted to no doubt get back at Bruce and decided having his boyfriend kidnapped for ransom was the way to do it. Clark felt his hand go to his hidden baby bump, fresh terror coursing through him at the thought of his and Bruce's baby boy being so close to that one substance that could harm them. Thankfully the boxes the guns were stored in seemed to curb some of the radiation, but they weren't lead, so some of it was getting out and Clark was feeling it. It felt like a mosquito bite that was covering all of his body, along with the slight dizziness.

Not wanting to be in such proximity the the poisonous green substance for one moment longer, Clark decided to put some of his strength to use. With a low growl Clark was about to slam his way through the door when he heard the terrified screams of pain and fear come from the other side of it. Clark sagely stepped away from the door as not a moment later the metal was caving in on itself and falling away to reveal Batman in all his menacing glory, with Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Bat Girl and Robin backing him up.

Clark wanted nothing more than to rush to his family, but the warehouse was probably under surveillance just like his kidnappers had said. Instead, playing the part of the terrified kidnap victim, Clark cowered a little when Batman extended his hand. He "hesitantly" accepted it and was led out of the room. Once they were out in the hallway, Clark leaned in and spoke to Bruce while acting like his knees were buckling under him.

" Is Alfred alright?" He asked first.

Bruce nodded as he led Clark and the kids out through the many unconscious bodies and debris strewn everywhere."

" Oh thank God. B, Luthor did this, you saw those boxes back there in the room? Those are Kryptonite weapons with his damn logo on them. I'm okay though, the guns were covered and I was far enough away to where I barely felt anything." Clark tried to assure.

Batman's face was glacial with cold fury as he spoke.

" I am taking you to the Fortress the second we are out of here and there are no cameras." Bruce growled softly.

" Ok, we gotta make sure everything's ok." Clark agreed.

Once they were all clear of the warehouse, Batman basically set his children upon Luthor while he whisked Clark away in the Batmobile. They drove until they were out of Metropolis before Bruce and Clark got out. Holding Clark close, Bruce activated the remote driving feature on the Batmobile and sent the vehicle on its way back to the Batcave while Bruce contacted the Watchtower and asked for a zeta beam transport straight to the Fortress of Solitude.

Bruce and Clark disappeared in a pulsating beam of white light and materialized on the pad in the Fortress. Once they had materialized in the crystal structure, Clark grabbed Bruce and pulled him into a desperate, deep kiss that Bruce returned with equal fervor. As they kissed, Clark blindly reached for his hologram bracelet and pressed the main button on it, making the hologram that was blanketing him to fade away in a ripple of gold. When they drew back, Bruce wasted no time in getting Clark to the medical wing and in the examination bed, his hand steadfastly pressed to Clark's baby bump as they had made their way through the corridors. The scans were run, sonograms were taken, and the data all analyzed to reveal that while Clark had suffered a slight decline from the Kryptonite exposure, the baby was perfectly alright.

Clark was elated but Bruce remained tight-lipped and grim as he ordered the examination bed and medical equipment to perform a full solar regeneration cycle. Clark didn't protest this, knowing the fear Bruce undoubtedly felt at this close brush with Kryptonite. Clark laid back and sighed as he gazed up at Bruce through the bright, nourishing yellow light that was starting to envelope him.

" You're still bossy, and I'll always love you." He said with a smile.

" And you are still a bumpkin, and I will always love you too. Now shut it and rest." Bruce ordered before he leaned in an gave Clark a chaste kiss before drawing back.

Clark chuckled, but did as he was told as he let his eyes fall shut and drifted off with a sigh.

Bruce watched with his lens protected eyes as Clark was gently engulfed in the yellow sun light from which he drew strength. It would heal him of any damage suffered from the exposure to Kryptonite and nourish the baby as well. Once Clark was fully enveloped, Bruce stepped away and promptly slammed his fist as hard as he could against the wall of the medical bay. He'd likely have a crack in his knuckle but would definitely have a bruise.

The guilt that washed over Bruce was stifling. This all happened because of him, because he had humiliated Luthor at that gala a few nights ago, and the asshole had wanted revenge by going after the man he loved. Bruce gritted his teeth and raged to himself.

He was thankful beyond words that Clark was an indestructible alien, and that Luthor was none the wiser that he had actually kidnapped his own arch rival Superman, but that brush with the Kryptonite had curbed that honestly, arrogant assuredness. Had Clark been a regular human being he would be fighting off the ill effects of chloroform, rope burns, and rough treatment.

His surrogate father could have been killed today. The reason why Clark had allowed himself to be kidnapped at all was to keep Alfred from having his throat slit. In this moment, with his beloved sleeping peacefully in the center of the room, Bruce allowed himself a few moments of despair, a few moments to feel the terror of what could have been, before he stood up straight, quashed down his emotions, got his hand checked out and found that it was only bruised, and then headed out of the medical bay to the main chamber of the Fortress to use the zeta beam pad. There was someone he really need to bring here, both for himself and for Clark.

A little while later, once the solar regeneration cycle came to a smooth and peaceful end, Clark's blue eyes fluttered open to find the weathered bluish gray eyes of Alfred Pennyworth gazing down at him with veiled fondness.

" Alfred." Clark said softly with a smile as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

" Gently now Master Clark, you've had a most dreadful day." Alfred warned as he kept his hands out to offer any needed assistance.

" Well so did you. How's your head Alfred?" Clark asked in concern.

" Had a large lump on the back of it when I woke up, and a headache throughout the day, but Master Bruce insisted that I come here to the Fortress and once I stepped foot in this particular room, your robotic friends were kind enough to take care of my injuries for me. My hard head is as good as new, I assure you Master Clark." Alfred replied.

" I'm so glad." Clark said, before he looked past Alfred to where Bruce was standing with his gaze a million miles away and his expression still very angry.

" B get over here, I am sure the kids will take care of Luthor." Clark said as he held a hand out to Bruce.

Bruce relented after a moment and sighed before he stepped across the room and pushed his cowl of his face to reveal his tired features as he took Clark's hand and brought it to his lips.

" Oh you better believe they will." Bruce said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

A couple of hours later back in civilization, Jim Gordon was standing at the bow of one of Gotham PD's watercraft, heading out onto the surprisingly tranquil waters of Gotham bay. He was headed for the legal boarder between Gotham bay and Metropolis bay. This border was indicated by a series of tall, floating bright yellow buoys that had several lights on them.

An anonymous tip had been called in, and since the subject of the call was said to be found right smack in the middle of Gotham and Metropolis' afore mentioned oceanic border, both Metropolis and Gotham police personnel were under orders to investigate the matter jointly.

Jim breathed in the salt laced air. He'd rather be at home, enjoying one of the expensive, great quality cigars from the box that had somehow materialized on his desk a month ago. They had been courtesy of a certain bat vigilante if the tiny little bat symbol etched into the corner of the box had been anything to go on. Jim Gordon had no clue what the occasion for these cigars was for but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and had simply wished Batman the best for whatever happy news the Bat had received.

Who knows? maybe the good Gotham Bat had gotten some major accomplishment done, or was celebrating a milestone. As he stood on the watercraft, Commissioner Gordon paused for a moment and thought about another reason why a man would hand out cigars.

Could the Dark Knight of Gotham be expecting a baby?

The thought nearly short-circuited Jim's mind before he shook his head and chuckled to himself. If that was the case, then he'd relish the cigars even more. His unusual friend of many years deserved some happiness for all the service he had done to Gotham.

Still chuckling to himself at the thought of Batman changing diapers and dealing with the terrors of colic, Jim quickly sobered when the watercraft pulled up to one of the buoys that divided the bay.

There tied to the surface half of the buoy, was one Alexander Luthor Jr. beaten and unconscious, and appearing to also be sporting the mother of all wedgies that had even Jim wincing. He also had a piece of paper stapled to his uber expensive tie that spoke of illegal Kryptonite weapons found in a warehouse full of armed mercenaries, with the intended distribution of the weapons being Gotham city. There was on symbol or indication of just who had left Luthor in such a state, but who ever it was had to have been pissed ten ways to hell.

As the police commissioner of Metropolis, David Corporon, floated up on his own watercraft, Jim just waved at the other man who stood a bit stunned to see one of Metropolis' richest denizens in such a state.

 _ **Two weeks later, at Wayne Manor...**_

" Thanks again so much for bringing Ma and Pa up here. I am just so happy to have them here with us." Clark said as he and Bruce walked hand in hand down one of the Manor's antique laden hallways. Clark kept a warm hand over his now eight month bump. Bruce gazed at Clark admiringly, taking him in. The Kryptonian was gorgeous and healthy, almost glowing in his radiance.

Bruce had gone ahead and surprised Clark the day before by having Martha and Jonathan flown in from Kansas, sparing no expense to make the journey as comfortable as possible.

They were currently headed to one of the Manor's more ornate and fancy dining rooms rather than the simpler private family dining room they usually had dinner in. Clark was curious as to why but Bruce had simply said he'd wanted to treat Ma and Pa Kent to something a bit more fancy than they were accustomed to.

As he walked, Bruce distinctly felt the small square jewelry box he had in his pocket. He hadn't flown in Martha and Jonathan just to surprise Clark once, he had another huge surprise in store for his beloved Kryptonian.

When he and Bruce reached the fancier dining room, they entered it and were greeted by the hilarious sight of Martha sternly chastising Dick and Jason for driving motorcycles without wearing helmets while Cassandra just laughed at the honest terror on both of her eldest brothers' faces. Tim and Damian sanding off by another corner with Jonathan, all of them watching a hilarious video of epic dog fails while Titus pressed himself up against Damian's side and panted happily.

" Hey you guys." Clark smiled as he made his way over to his parents and the Bat kids.

Bruce followed after him and shared a subtle look with Martha and Jonathan. A week after the incident with Luthor, Bruce had made a secret trip to the Kent farmhouse and asked them for their blessings to marry their son. The Kents in turned had told Bruce in their always polite fashion, that it was about freaking time. Bruce had assured them that he would take care of Clark, love him to til the end of his days, and possibly provide them with some more grandchildren while he was at it. He had started hatching a plan with Martha and Jonathan to make sure they would be in attendance when he asked Clark the big question.

Now here they were, the big night with Bruce feeling nervous as hell. He could face the Joker, Clayface, and Posion Ivy all in one night, and he would still not feel as nervous and giddy as he did right now as he mingled with his family.

A little while later found the kids all helping Alfred bring out the veritable feast he had made for everyone without seeming to break a sweat. Martha and Jonathan had wanted to help too but Alfred was having none of that since he already had five able bodies on hand.

The spread that ended up on the table was a mouthwatering display of Alfred Pennyworth's fantastic cooking skills. Even Martha was impressed. Despite everyone's insistence, Alfred steadfastly declined to join them, that he would eat later and that they should enjoy themselves.

Dinner was a huge hit with everyone getting their favorite dishes and also trying out new things since the variety was there.

When all of the dishes were enjoyed and cleared away, everyone was eagerly looking forward to dessert, save for Bruce, who shared a subtle look with Martha, Jonathan, and Alfred before he made his move.

Clark turned to Bruce when the billionaire slowly rose from his seat. He moved to get up, wondering where Bruce was going but stayed seated when Bruce gently placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head before he spoke.

" In these last few months, you have brought so much joy into this house, not just because you are about to give this family a brand new member, but because you have earned the love of every single one of my children." Bruce said as he gazed warmly at his five beloved kids.

" Oh my God is he doing what I think he's doing?" Tim whispered as he looked to his brothers and sister.

" I think so." Cassandra said simply as she watched on with interest.

Bruce continued as he gazed at Clark with deep love.

" You always make time for each and every one of us. The seven of us are a lot to handle." Bruce said, sending a mischievous smile Alfred's way, who bit back a smile and nodded.

" But you have seen us on our absolute worst days, and while you did leave for a time in the beginning, you have stayed with us through thick and thin, and you have earned our smiles like you promised that you would. You told me that night that I nearly went down with that airship that you were paying the price for you mistake of leaving, that you were willing to pay it to get us to believe that you are in this for the rest of your life." Bruce said, his voice wavering slightly before he composed himself and smiled unguardedly, in a way he never did for anyone else as he reachd into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet ring box.

" I think I speak for myself and my children when I say that we finally believe you Clark, and that we will be in this for the rest of our lives with you."

" Oh my God." Clark whispered with wide eyes, his hands going to his rotund stomach as the baby kicked very enthusiastically, realization of what was happening dawning on him.

He watched as Bruce smoothly sank to one knee before him and pulled the ring box open to reveal a wide silver band that seemed to almost glow in the light with an elegant oval cut sapphire that had a cabochon star burst going through it, giving it an otherworldly quality.

Clark gazed at the ring with wide blue eyes, his mouth hanging open in utter astonishment as Bruce finally asked the question.

" Clark Joseph Kent, Kal-El of Krypton, will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?"

Clark let out a shaky breath, his eyes filling with tears before he let out a small chuckle and spoke.

" This is gonna sound a little strange Bruce, but could you wait a moment?" Clark asked as he sent Bruce an apologetic look.

Bruce blinked and then frowned in confusion because this was not how he pictured things going.

It wasn't a no at least, so things were all good, right?

" O-Ok." Bruce replied, staying where he was and still holding the ring up to Clark.

Clark then turned to Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, and Damian and grinned at them. Bruce watched as each of his children smiled back at Clark, or in Damian's case nodded before they all reached for something in their pockets.

" Wha?" Bruce said eloquently as each of his children pulled out a red ring box.

" Looks like you and Clark had the same notion of making it all official." Dick said with a grin as he popped open the lid of his ring box to reveal a thin band of otherworldly metal with a small, square cut sapphire adorning it. Next came Jason who opened his box to reveal a thin band ring with a square cut ruby adorning it. Tim's was a square cut red coral stone. Cassandra revealed hers to be a ring with a square ametrine, and Damian's ring contained a square of brilliant yellow topaz.

Bruce was stunned where he knelt, but Clark wasn't done yet as he reached into his own pocket and pulled out a final red box, opening it to reveal a thing band with a glorious, square cut moonstone.

" I was going to pop the question to you myself next week, asked for everyone's blessings and everything." Clark explained before he turned to the kids.

" Guys, lets show him how it works." Clark said as he sent a smile his parents and Alfred's way.

Martha was already dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief while Jonathan had his arm wrapped around her. Alfred looked on with a bit of wetness gathered at the corner of his eyes, a small smile on his face as he witnessed something he never thought he'd see.

The Bat kids all got up and gathered around Bruce and Clark, each holding out their boxes. A stunned Bruce watched as Clark first picked up Dick's sapphire ring and then Jason's ruby ring and pressed them together. The rings locked together with the gems aligning in the center. Bruce felt his jaw start to wobble so he clenched it tight as he watched as one by one Clark took the Tim's ring, then Cassandra, and finally Damians to form a wide band much like the one Bruce had presented to Clark. There was just one slot left and Clark placed the moonstone ring into it, no doubt representing their baby boy who still had one month left to go.

" Thanks you guys." Clark said with his voice breaking a little and his eyes growing over bright as he held out his hand for Bruce and pulled the other man to his feet as he spoke.

" When we first met, we couldn't stand each other. You actually flipped me into a wooden table and pulled out some Kryptonite to boot. But once we started working together I started to see past that hard, grim exterior to the wonderful man underneath. You have been through so many awful things, suffered losses that would have broken stronger men." Clark said as he glanced at Jason, who ducked his head for a moment.

" I know that I have been a lot to deal with too, I'm a pregnant man for Pete's sake. But you and your amazing children and father figure have stuck by me through my ups and downs. Now I can't imagine my life without any of you, and I couldn't wish for a better family for our baby to have. I love you all so very much, so now I ask you Bruce Thomas Allen Wayne, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in this universe?" Clark asked as a couple of tears finally fell free.

Bruce stared at the ring with the stone representing all of their children and then back up at Clark, a warm mischief filling his striking blue eyes as he spoke.

" Technically I asked you first and you haven't answered, so what say you Clark Kent?" He asked with smirk.

" Of course it's a yes!" Clark exclaimed as he held out his left hand and let a smile Bruce slip the gorgeous ring onto his ring finger.

There were laughs and cheers all around, except for Damian who simply smiled in approval.

" And it's a yes for me too by the way." Bruce said, full on chuckling as held out his own left hand and Clark slid the wonderful ring onto his ring finger.

They came together in a deep kiss, Bruce's hand coming to rest over his and Clark's unborn child with Clark covering his hand. When they drew back, they were immediately buffeted by Ma and Pa Kent, the Bat Kids, and Alfred.

Yes, the night had been a truly special success.

 ** _One month later, up at the Fortress of Solitude..._**

It was a quiet afternoon with the dining hall a little more packed than it had been in previous months. At the round glass and crystal table, the combined Wayne-Kent family sat enjoying lunch.

Bruce was smiling as he regaled his future father-in-law with a humorous tale of a minor mishap Lucius Fox had suffered down in the technology labs because of one of the prototypes for a new prosthetic arm that Wayne tech was working on. The machinery had blow a fuse while Lucius had been inspecting it, and in his startled state the man had lost his grip. Where Lucius had lost his grip, the prothetic arm had made its own clearly known as the metallic fingers had clamped down on Lucius' left pectoral with bruising force.

Bruce was sure he had heard the poor man's screams of agony all the way up in his office at the very top floor of Wayne Tower. Jonathan laughed heartily and thank Alfred when the butler placed a glass of cranberry juice down next to the roast beef sandwich he was having for lunch.

Martha was being the dutiful grandma, making sure everything was alright with the meals Bruce and Clark's children had decided on having for themselves.

She especially made Damian blush by commending him for his vegetarianism, giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head and starting to regale him and his siblings with some tales of her ongoing battles to make the Man of Steel himself actually eat his Brussel sprouts while he was growing up, and also once he was an adult.

Clark for his part was focused on his lunch, once again enjoying the rather unique combination of spicy hot chicken wings drizzled with chocolate sauce. He was due in a couple of days, so he and Bruce had come to the Fortress with their whole group He chucked along with the Bat kids, and was in the midsts of taking a sip of his lemonade when he felt a dull ache spread across his lower back. Frowning a little, Clark shifted a bit in a bid to get comfortable.

Clark didn't think much of it, for the past few days his and Bruce's baby boy had been going to town on his insides, kicking at his inner walls and wailing on his kidneys. The Kryptonian took a sip of his lemonade and then inhaled a few more chicken wings before he let out a sharp gasp.

Everyone around the table fell silent, all eyes turned to Clark who had his hands on his distended stomach. Clark let out a shaky breath as a shooting pain ripped across his abdomen.

" Clark?" Bruce asked as he reached out and placed his hand on Clark's arm in concern.

Clark blinked, and then slowly turned to Bruce and gawked at him with wide eyes. Then the pregnant Krptonian slowly rose to his feet, Bruce and everyone else rising along with him. It was Dick who noticed something.

" Hey Clark, why does your stomach look different?" Dick asked as he pointed to Clark's stomach.

" Yes, Grayson is right, your stomach was higher." Damian said, remembering some of what he had read in Gray's Anatomy.

Clark looked from his parents and Alfred, to the kids, and then finally settling on Bruce. Clark reached out and cupped his fiancé's cheek and looked at him with a deathly serious look on his face as he spoke.

" B, get me to the med bay _now_. It's time." Clark said before he doubled over and groaned as another contraction wracked through him. He leaned against the table in an effort to stay upright.

Bruce gawked at Clark for a moment, his brain short-circuited by the Kryptonian's words.

" B." Clark whispered as he looked back up at Bruce with pain-filled eyes.

That snapped Bruce out of his stupor as the man who was Batman immediately sprung into action.

" Kelex, we need the medical gurney now, and tell the bots it the med bay to get everything ready, Kal-El is in labor. I want everything at optimal efficiency, do you hear me!" Bruce yelled.

" Acknowledged Bruce Wayne." The Kryptonian robot said before jetting off down the hallway to carry out her orders while Bruce pulled Clark to him and they started moving towards the hallway rather than just wait for the gurney.

" Oh baby, just hang on for me, everything's going to be alright!" Martha exclaimed as he rushed forward and took one of her son's hands in hers. Jonathan was right their beside her, while Alfred and the Bat Kids all gathered around. They tried to stay as much out of the way as they could ut they were all excited, and terrified,

" Love you Ma. Love Pa." Clark said with a pained smile before he winced, the baby having given him another solid kick. Jonathan and Martha both assured Clark that they loved him too

He even felt like he was in a different spot, lower in Clark's stomach now.

" Alfred!" Clark called as he looked around and found the butler.

" Yes Master Clark, I am here!" Alfred said as he came forward.

" Thank so much for always taking care of me, I love you, please just, just watch over everyone please!" Clark said with a groan as another contraction hit him full force.

Jor-El had informed them that unlike a regular human pregnancy where the start of labor itself could takes hours upon hours, a male Kryptonian labor would come hard and fast, without mercy.

" Of course Master Clark, it had been my honor, now just stay strong and breathe just like those exercises you and Master Bruce have been practicing. And my dear boy, I love you too." Alfred said without shame as he reached out and placed his hand to Clark's cheek.

Clark then turned his attention to Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, and Damian.

Clark didn't have to say anything before Dick was rushing forward and carefully hugging the Kryptonian.

" I'm gonna be ok Little Bird." Clark assured.

" You better be." Dick said vehemently with his expression crumbling a little.

Once Dick stepped back to hug Bruce, Tim rushed forward, his hands going to Clark's stomach.

" Just be alright, please?" He asked with a nervous expression on his face.

" We will." Clark said while he hugging the boy, Bruce nodding and reaching out, gripping Tim's shoulder.

" This kid's the son of Batman and Superman, nothings gonna bring him down, you'll see." Jason assured as he came forward and gave Bruce and Clark quick hugs, wanting to get out of the way as fast as possible.

Cassandra came next, wrapping her arms around both Bruce and Clark as she spoke.

" I want all three of you, nothing less, understand?" She asked.

" Crystal." Clark whispered as another contraction spasmed through him.

Thankfully, Kelex and the medical robots arrived with the floating medical gurney.

Before he and Clark made their way to the gurney, Bruce yanked Damian to him, picking the twelve year old up into his arms and crushing him close.

" We're going be okay Damian, so don't be afraid." Bruce said against the boy's hair.

" I am not afraid father, the machines here have assured us that everything will go well." Damian said, trying to hide the waver in his voice that belayed his true feelings.

He was a little bit afraid.

Clark wrapped his arms around both Damian and Bruce, smiling when Damian reached out and wrapped one of his arms around his neck.

" You will all come back." Damian said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

" I promise you Damian." Clark croaked before he leaned in an pressed his forehead to the boys and spoke.

" Ahbak. ( _I love you._ )" Clark whispered in Arabic.

" Wanti. ( _and I you_.)" Damian replied in turn.

With that, Bruce and Clark reluctantly let go of Damian, Bruce setting the boy down and then helping Clark onto the waiting gurney. The moment Clark was on the gurney, a monstrous pain ripped through his whole body. Clark didn't bother to stifle his cry as he clutched at his stomach and writhed in agony.

" Martha, go and take care of our boys." Jonathan urged.

Martha nodded and rushed to the other side of the gurney as the medical bots began taking Clark back up the corridor to the medical wing. Alfred and Jonathan gathered Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, and Damian to them as they all watched the gurney carrying Clark with Bruce and Martha flanking him head up the corridor. Right as they disappeared around the curve of the corridor, Clark's agonized voice echoed through the structure.

" OH GOD GIVE ME EVERY SINGLE DRUG YOU'VE GOT, AND IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME WITH YOUR DICK AGAIN BRUCE WAYNE, I'LL RIP IT OFF AND FEED IT TO YOU!"

Clark's threat to Bruce's manhood left Alfred, Jonathan, and the kids stunned for a moment before Jason was the first to lose it. He threw his head back and laughed, and the others were quick to follow, even Alfred chuckled and Damian snickered.

Once Bruce and Martha had gotten Clark to the med bay, amidst the flurry of activity as the robots got him prepped, Clark actually did get some drugs that could work for the pain, and he apologized for threatening Bruce's private parts. Bruce just took it in stride and then helped Clark climb onto the medical bed.

It was time for the much anticipated and welcome new member of the SuperBat family to make his appearance.

 _ **Several hours later in the Fortress medical bay...**_

Clark had seen many wondrous things throughout his life, from the birth and destruction of stars and planets, to supernovas and life unlike anything found on Earth. Clark felt a different kind of wonder as he stared down at the tiny, blue blanket swathed bundle he was holding in his arms with Bruce ever faithfully by his side.

There amidst the folds of the blanket was the tiny, wrinkled face of his and Bruce's newly born son.

The procedure had gone off without a hitch, yellow sunlight bathing everything from up above as the robots had used Kryptonite laced instruments to make the incision low on Clark's belly. Bruce had watched with pained eyes as Clark had been cut open, Martha being unable to watch that part as she had stayed by Clark's head and gone about assuring him. A holographic barrier had been projected so that Clark didn't have to witness the traumatizing sight for himself.

It had been one of the strangest situations Clark had ever experienced. He was numb from the waist down and he knew that there were robots basically digging around his insides, but he couldn't really feel any or it. There had just been a tremendous pressure built up over his abdomen and then a light tugging and pulled sensation, and then the pressure was gone and the next thing he knew, the loud, plaintiff wails of an infant filled his ears as the robots lifted his son up above the barrier in all his gory, slime covered glory. He had cried to his heart's content and the sound had filled Clark, Bruce, and Martha with pure joy. Clark and Bruce had both reached for their boy, the robots placing him on Clark's chest while Bruce wrapped his large hand around the infant's tiny little back. Clark had covered Bruce's hand with his own as together they held their son for the first time. The baby had instantly settled and nuzzled against Clark's bare chest. For a moment everything else faded to the background and it had been just the three of them, just the three of them breathing and feeling each other for the first time.

He had laughed almost hysterically as a tearful Bruce had cut the cord with a Kryptonite edges scalpel. Clark was still so out of it that he never felt the robots as they patched him up and stitched up his incision. With some sunlight, Clark wouldn't even have a scar thanks to his body's extraordinary regenerative capabilities. After that he and Bruce had watched as the robots had basically swarmed around the baby, taking him away to scan his vitals and clean his airways and little body, making sure that everything was alright before swathing him in a warm, blue blanket and carrying him over to his waiting parents. The baby boy screamed his little head off at being parted from his fathers.

The medical bed had shifted and transformed into a recovery bed, all without jostling Clark who was starting to feel the soreness as the drug he had been given started to wear off. Bruce was gazing down at the baby with his eyes riveted as he sat next to Clark on the bed. With a moment of hesitation, Bruce reached out and carefully ran his fingertips over the smooth, downy skin of the baby's forehead.

" He's so soft." Bruce whispered in wonder, the many stoned ring on his left finger glittering in the light.

" Yeah, and look at all the hair." Clark said with a smile as he gently pulled some of the blanket away to reveal the full head of hair his and Bruce's son had been born with. He reached out and ran a gentle hand over it, marveling at the sheer newness of his son.

From where she sat in a chair on the other side of the bed, a tearful Martha just smiled as she observed the new parents. This day was a total shift for Clark and Bruce, the idea of their child becoming a reality far better and brighter than they could have ever dreamed. Martha had often worried that Clark being who he was would never get to experience what she and Jonathan had felt when they had found him in that cornfield so many years ago.

While the circumstances of Clark's road to parenthood had been very unconventional, the end result was no less grand.

She and Jonathan now had a new grandson to join the four grandsons and one granddaughter they already loved so greatly. Bruce had reluctantly left the med bay to inform the rest of the family that everything had gone off without a hitch, and they now had a brand new baby boy. Now they were eagerly waiting outside to meet their newest member. Bruce had also asked Kelex to send a special message to all members of the Justice League, to inform all of their dear friends that Superman and Batman were now the proud fathers of a healthy little boy.

When said message had been received, Barry had done backflips and almost cause a tornado inside the Watchtower, while Diana and Shayera had actually hugged each other as they had burst into tears. Hal grabbed Barry before he could vibrate through the floor and kissed him soundly, while Jonn allowed himself a full grin before Black Canary hugged him. From where he had stood, Oliver had sent Dinah a suggestive look, to which the Black Canary had rolled her eyes, and then hid a secretly pleased smile. From where he stood, Aquaman sent out a mental command to the denizens of the oceans down below, telling them to put on a show for the whole world, as whales, sharks, dolphins, seals, fish and all manner of ocean creatures started jumping clean out of the blue waters of the Earth and doing acrobatics in celebration. Many were thrilled, others terrified by the unusual sight, while Aquaman, King of the Seven Seas and a father himself, just smiled in joy for his two good friends. All throughout the Watchtower and back down on Earth, the heroes who swore to protect this world rejoiced.

" I think we've kept everyone waiting long enough? What do you say Clark?" Bruce asked as he smiled at Clark and a grinning Martha.

" Yeah, let's not torture them anymore." Clark said with a grin of his own.

Bruce leaned in carefully and kissed Clark deeply, being mindful of the little body Clark was holding between them.

" I love you, thank you so much for giving me all of this." Clark whispered when they drew back.

" I love you too, and I can't tell you how thankful I am for everything you've given me as well." Bruce said softly before he pulled himself away and made his way over to the closed doors of the med bay.

No sooner did the doors open, Bruce found himself smiling widely as he was nearly tackled to the floor by five of his now six children.

Once they had finished thoroughly buffeting Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, and Damian all made their way to Clark. They gathered around the bed, their eyes riveted to the bundle Clark was holding in his arms as Alfred, Jonathan, and Martha all joined them. Jonathan leaned in and kissed the top of Clark's head, making the Kryptonian tear up a little.

" He's absolutely gorgeous Master Clark." Alfred said with a smile as he gazed down at the newest Wayne.

" Thank you Alfred, guess you'll have your hands full with another boy to add to the roster." Clark teased.

" I will serve with absolute devotion sir, always." Alfred assured warmly.

Bruce eagerly made his way back to Clark, smiling down at their new son as he wrapped his arm around Clark's shoulders. There was this hallowed silence over everything, everyone admiring the new life that had just come into the world a few hours ago.

" He's still really lumpy looking." Cassandra said with a smile.

There was another beat of silence, and then everyone broke into quiet laughter, being mindful that the aforementioned lumpy baby was sleeping.

" Yeah, you're right about that Cass." Bruce agreed as he sent a warm look his daughter's way.

" He looks just like you guys." Dick said with a smile, and his eyes still a bit red.

" Yeah, he'd got one heck of a jawline." Jason commented.

" He's like a perfect amalgamation of Earth's mightiest heroes." Tim agreed.

Clark looked up when he saw Damian standing off to the side.

" It's okay Damian, please come closer." Clark said to his and Bruce's now second youngest.

Damian looked unsure before he stepped closer to Clark and looked down at the bundle in Clark's arm. Clark smiled and tilted the baby up gently to afford his immediate older brother a better look. Damian gazed down at the serenely sleeping little face. Cassandra was correct, everything about the child was wrinkly and lumpy, but not unpleasant.

As Damian gazed down at his new brother, he and everyone else were take by surprise when the baby shuffled about in Clark's arms and then opened his little eyes.

" Oh my!" Martha breathed, while the others all gasped or sighed as they beheld the bluest pair of eyes they had ever seen.

Those gorgeous eyes seemed to gaze right at Damian as the baby let out a soft coo. Damian felt something inside him flutter, and for once he didn't mind. Despite the fact that this baby was half-Kryptonian and probably had some of his bearer's extraordinary abilities, Damian vowed in that moment that he would protect this child with his very life. He would be all that Bruce and Clark both believed he could be, a brave and good person, someone more than his past circumstances.

" He's gonna kill the ladies with a single look, I am telling you." Jason said with a grin.

" Jace, he was just born five hours ago, chill it with the dating stereotypes." Tim said, though he was smiling.

" Hey B, you hold him." Clark said suddenly.

Bruce didn't even have time to protest before Clark was carefully placing their son in his arms.

" Oh my God." Bruce breathed as he felt the tiny, almost nonexistent weight in his arms. He was so light, but this child was now part of the center of his whole world.

Bruce sat mesmerized by the little being in his arms. The boy was Bruce's near spitting image, but those eyes, those other worldly blue eyes were all Clark. In the span of a moment, Bruce felt pure, unadulterated love solidify in his very soul. Clark accepted the full embrace his parents now bestowed on him, the two of them being mindful that while he was Superman, he had just gone through major surgery and still needed a little time to recover.

" You did good sweetie, you did so good." Martha cried softly.

As he and his siblings all leaned in to admire the baby further, Dick finally spoke, asking the question everyone was dying to have answered.

" So, what is the name of Superman and Batman's son?" He asked eagerly.

Bruce turned to Clark, a look of silent agreement passing between them before Clark spoke.

" Conner." Clark said before he smiled at Bruce who took over, everyone gazing down at the baby.

" Connor Thomas Kent-Wayne." Bruce said with pride spread across his face.

" Conner, I like it." Jason said with a nod.

" Yeah, it fits him pretty well. My little brother Conner." Tim said, earning smiles from everyone.

" I'm still gonna call him Lumpy." Cassandra declared, earning chuckles all around, that actually turned into full laughs when the baby let out a coo and seemed to accept his big sister's declaration.

" Conner, Conner Thomas Kent-Wayne." Dick said before he smiled.

" It's a mouthful, but it works." The eldest Wayne child said as he finally reached out and carefully placed his hand on his new baby brother's head.

" His Kryptonian name would be Con-El." Damian said with confidence.

Clark looked up at Damian and then he nodded.

" Yeah, Con-El, Con-El, son of Kal-El, it just feels really right." Clark said as he beamed at Damian who blushed a little.

As they all watched newly christened Conner Thomas Kent Wayne drift off back to sleep in his proud father's arms, his other father and bearer laid back a little in the recovery bed and sighed, feeling absolutely content.

" Welcome to the world Conner Thomas Kent-Wayne, or maybe it'll be Wayne-Kent. I don't know, we still gotta work out what our names will be after we get married." Clark said casually.

Bruce looked up sharply at Clark, with his expression one that resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

It just dawned on him that while they had taken this winding path into parenthood, they still had plenty left to get done.

The road just kept winding on, leading to both good things and bad.

 **The End.**


End file.
